What we were is not all we could be
by MeisCookie
Summary: After Tyler and Klaus are 'taken care of', and Elena indefinetely cannot decide, Damon and Caroline decide to head to New York. Takes place after 3x20, rated M for Mature themes. *wink, wink*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, otherwise Elena would have stayed dead during the season finale, and Klaus wouldn't have taken over Tylers body, and a lot of other things

Warning: Rated M for Mature themes. Will add chapters later on.

Reviews are always welcome, go easy on me though, it's my first attempt at fanfiction. :D

_I'm in a little bit of trouble, and I'm in real deep _Caroline was mentally replaying that one song from last night. The final battle had been staged at the decade dance. She mentally told the whole world of supernaturals to go fuck themselves, for not leaving her with a fond memory of even _one_ of the decade dances. Klaus, as well as Tyler and all remaining hybrids, had been banished to a parallel universe or something, and everybody was happy. Everybody, except of course Caroline, that was. As usual no one cared about whether Caroline lost someone or not. It was always about Elena. "Fuck Elena." Caroline growled. "My sentiments exactly. Though I'm sure I mean it differently than you." Damon's voice came from behind her. "Get out." Caroline snapped. Damon smirked. "Aww, you won't really kick me out, not now?" Caroline rolled her eyes before she said: "Would you like a 'Fuck off' to guide your way?" While looking at him from under her lashes, she put her hands on her hips and didn't move. "Well, Blondie, I have a proposition." He smiled temptingly.

He didn't know why he would ask Caroline to go there with him; he just figured he wouldn't let the tickets he'd acquired go to waste. "I'm listening." She replied casually before turning around to go to her closet. She was undoing her zipper, and Damon nearly elicited a moan. _What is she doing? _He thought to himself. Yes, she was still wearing her Decade-Dance attire, but had she no idea what this would do to _any_ man? Her back was just so inviting, it took all the control he had to not jump her then and there. He flashed in front of her, and held up two tickets. "What's this then?" she asked. "Ball tickets. I was invited to this formal piece of crap in New York, and I really don't feel like going alone." He winked at her, hoping she would say yes. Instead of an answer, she stepped out of her dress, and proceeded to walk across the room to lay said dress on the bed. Her underwear was red lace, matching the color on her lips. "If you're so hell-bent on getting in Elena's pants, I don't understand why you'd ask me." She replied nonchalantly "Well, a couple of reasons…" Damon started as he darted across the room to block her path once more. She cocked her head to the side, eyes never diverting from his face. "Again, do tell, Damon, master of failing-at-wooing-Elena." Damon's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, as he gasped. Then he smiled. "Anyways, reason 1: I have to leave Elena alone, so she can actually figure out what she wants, 2: Elena's not a fun companion on road trips, as I found out last week, and 3: We get along great, Barbie." He smirked seductively. Caroline laughed out loud. "Need I remind you what happened the last time you and I were completely alone. Look at that wall, and tell me more about how we get along so great." Then she pushed past him, slid on a tank top, and a pair of short shorts. Damon got a good look at her ass, and tilted his head sideways to get a better view. It was true. The last time they were completely alone, with no one in earshot, he had slammed her into the wall and warned her about Tyler. She was turning around, and brushed out her hair. "Well, but aside from that…" "Don't even start." "But Barbie-" He pouted. "Stop! If I say yes, will you stop that?" She asked incredulously. Damon's face lit up. "Thanks Blondie. You won't regret it." "You saying that already makes me, Damon." Then she bent down to take off her shoes, and her cleavage was hanging out. _When did she take her bra off? _Damon thought she had to be doing this on purpose. How else could anybody be that sexy, unintentionally? Damon felt a slight throbbing in his pants. She kicked her shoes off and combed through her loose curls with her hand. Her green eyes looked at him. "So, what more do you want?" Damon groaned at the double meaning and crashed his mouth on hers before she had a chance to react.

Sooo…what did you guys think? Review please! Xoxo :P


	2. Chapter 2 Time to leave, Caroline

Omg, *swoon* Thank you all for the amazing reviews. :DD I know the prologue was short, don't worry, this chapter will be longer. I just wanted to write something between Damon and Caroline because, obviously, Elena will never chose Damon. *rolls eyes* Btw, who else thought it was completely OOC when we found out that Damon met her first? And the way he was back then, I'm thinking he wouldn't have reacted that way. Right? Anyways, enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries…Plec and Williamson do…such a shame, really :P

Chapter 1

Caroline didn't react. She didn't know how to. A moment ago he was telling her about how he needed Elena to choose. Then, not even 5 minutes later, he was kissing her. And she panicked. What else was there that she could do? The man in front of her was Damon Salvatore, in god's name. She pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face. "What the hell, Damon?" Damon raised his eyebrows, and touched his jaw. Caroline crossed her arms and looked at him. _Honestly, how'd you expect me to react? _She thought. "Wow." Was all Damon said. He mentally kicked himself in the gut for having such weak control. Then he decided to go down the asshole road. "I think that was a kiss, or do we disagree?" When he saw her roll her eyes at him, his smirk returned.

"Well, why did you kiss me?" She questioned while taking a duffle bag out of her closet. He questioned himself too. _Yeah, why'd you kiss her? It just gives Elena another excuse to not choose you, dickface. _The voice in his head chastised him. "A thank you kiss, Caroline. For not dooming me to go alone, or –gasp- maybe with Jeremy or even worse: Stefan." He grinned. He was lying, he knew it. Caroline didn't, that's all that mattered. She turned around. "Maybe I _should _leave you to go with Stefan." "Come on, even you can't be that cruel." He tried. "Yeah, but if you're being such a dumbass, it won't even be fun." "Do you need fun, Blondie? Cause, you know…" He wiggled his eyebrows and she gave him a 'bitch please' face. "Not in your dreams, Salvatore." "Let's not discuss my dreams while you're dressed like that." Smirk on his face, he walked over to Caroline and stood in front of her. She sighed. "I'm thinking this is the third or fourth time you've blocked my path, yes?" "What are you doing?" "Hunting Elephants, Damon. What does it look like I'm doing?" She said as she tossed a couple of clothes in her bag. Then she headed to the bathroom. "I can see you're packing, Barbie, but the ball is not for a week." He yelled after her retreating figure. Still focusing on the short shorts he wished she'd take off. She came back, clearly annoyed. "Damon, I heard you say road trip. I also heard you say 'New York'. Do you honestly not know how far apart that is? Mystic Falls is at the border of Tennessee and Kentucky. Now I know you're obviously not the brightest, but even you should know that it takes a while to get there." She was standing right in front of him, looking at him, waiting for him to reply. Damon shrugged. "I had thought about that. I just forgot." "Got distracted by something, did you?" she laughed to herself while closing her bag. He had gotten distracted. Her ass, her_ curves, _and the way she laughed. _Stop that._ He reminded himself before his distraction became a visible factor in his pants. "Damon?" she waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Yes, Barbie?" he said, still staring off into space. "I'm done packing, get your mind off the doppelganger for a second to tell me when we're leaving. " He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "No more talk of Elena, please." "Why, cause you two 'cuddled' in front of Jeremy?" she stuck out her tongue. Damon rolled his eyes. She was about to turn around to walk away _again, _so he slammed her against the wall, _again. _"See, this is what I mean about us getting along so _fantastically._" She breathed out. "Not now-" "You're paying for that." "Shut up?" He begged. "Make me." she teased. Damon's eyebrows shot up amused, he was clearly imagining her lips right now. She used this opportunity to twist his arm away from her, and Damon groaned. "Damn it, Blondie!" "I said _when_, Damon." "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven." He said grudgingly as he turned his arm back correctly. He was about to leave the room, when she bit back a giggle and called him back. "Damon?" "What?" "That's not a good color for your lips." She bit her lip and grinned. He looked at her mirror, saw the red smudge of her lipstick, and rolled his eyes. Then he was gone. Caroline shook her head, clearly amused, and murmured: "ass-hat." Not a second later, her phone beeped. She read the text from Damon: _I heard that. _She smiled and crawled under the covers, finally ready to fall asleep. She had forgotten her problems, if even for a short while. That was the thing about Damon Salvatore; he distracted her with his multi-personality disorder, made her forget that Tyler was somewhere he could never come back from, and that Bonnie wouldn't even bother trying to get him back. She shed a single tear before turning off the lamp on her nightstand.

When Damon entered the boarding house, he was satisfied. Caroline Forbes, the neurotic, shallow control-freak on crack, was joining him on a road trip. No broody Stefan, no 'I-don't know what I'm feeling' Elena, just Caroline. If she could talk half the amount she usually did, Damon couldn't find a problem about taking her with him. _Except the fact that you want to jump her bones. _His head insisted. He pushed it away. _Elena, Elena, think of Elena. Ugh, no, don't think of her until she figures out what she wants._ He poured himself a glass of bourbon as Stefan descended the stairs. "It's a bit late for a drink, isn't it?" Stefan looked at the clock. 2 AM, or something close. "Stefan, it's _never _too late for a drink." Damon smirked. "Anyways, Buzzkill-bro, I'm checking out for a week or two anyway, let me have one last drink in our house." He patted his brother's shoulder. "You're leaving?" Stefan's brow furrowed. "Why shouldn't I?" "Elena" "Klaus is gone, Steffie, no chance of return. Plus, I got her last week on that road trip; it's your turn to take care of her. If you know what I mean." He winked and Stefan's forehead sunk into deep brood lines. "Careful, brother. Brood too much and it will stay that way." "Where are you gonna go, Damon?" "I might visit some friends." "You don't have friends." Damon smiled. "Nu-uh. Do too, Stef. Anyway, it's none of your business. I'll be back, very soon. Even before you start your period." He winked again and headed upstairs. "Goodbye, Damon." He heard Stefan call out. He closed the door of his room and started packing.

Caroline was still asleep when Damon entered her room in the morning. The covers were off her bed, and her tank top was pushed up far. Well, not far enough for Damon to actually sneak a peek, but it was close. The short shorts had come off, and were lying somewhere under the covers. The red lace looked very inviting. Damon gulped. Then he smiled devilishly. He went to her bathroom, looked for a bucket, and started filling it. _White Tank top+ Water +No bra= Happy Damon. _Damon did the math. He looked up to the bathroom mirror and found a curious Caroline leaning against the shower. "And just what are you doing there?" her eyebrows were raised. Damon barely acknowledged her presence. Instead he chucked the bucket of water in her face. "Think fast." He smirked. She was completely drenched, and looked mad. She didn't bother covering up her chest. Damon groaned at the sight of her nipples through her shirt. But he too vividly remembered the slap on his face from last night. Were he human, his neck would certainly have snapped. He wasn't about to go there again. _Besides: Elena, Damon. Remember her? Yes, Caroline's hot, but she's also Caroline. Nothing more than a potential friend. _That's what his head told him. His little friend had an entirely different idea on that matter. Suddenly his black jeans seemed very tight. He breathed out heavily. "Damon. Get the fuck out, before I ruin your John Varvatos by staking you in the gut." Her voice was calm, but her face was full of rage. "You don't have a stake." Damon smiled as he pointed that out. Caroline didn't seem to mind. She ran her nail along his arm, creating an open wound. _His muscles, Oh god-his muscles. _Caroline thought. Damon drew a sharp breath at the pain. But it was also incredibly hot. She was standing in front of him, completely drenched, and was staring at the path her nail took. He didn't know why he was letting it happen. He shivered at her touch. Then she punched him in the gut. It was only with her fist, so his shirt was fine, but it still hurt like a bitch. "Caroline." He growled out. His voice was raspy. He had imagined things to take an entirely different turn. "I said get the fuck out, Damon. So much for vampire hearing. Now wait outside, I'm gonna take a shower." Damon closed his eyes and sat down on her bed. Replaying the image of her wet body. He stored it in his head. _That's certainly not getting out soon. _He thought. _Neither is this erection, though. _He cursed his lack of self-control around a freaking _baby vampire. _

15 minutes later, Caroline stepped out, clad only in a towel. She looked at him. "What are you doing here?" He looked up and down her body. "You didn't specify 'outside'." He said, lost in thought. She raised an eyebrow, and pointed towards her door. "There. That's outside." She motioned. "You should change, I might not be able to resist myself, and I don't really need another slap." He replied. "Honey, slaps are free. Just for you." She smiled sweetly, and pushed him out the door. Then she closed it. Damon heard a towel drop. He moaned at the thought of a naked Caroline walking around her room. _Nothing I haven't seen before. Yeah, but that's what makes it worse. _He was frustrated. He didn't want to think about Elena, but thinking about Caroline made him lose his mind. "Caroline, hurry up." He banged against the door. She stepped out, duffel bag in hand. "Chill, Ass-hat, I'm ready." He took her bag and walked out the door swiftly. Caroline laughed and closed the door to her home behind her. #

Sooo, that was chapter 1. I hope this chapter satisfied the ones asking for a continued "confident Caroline". So, please review. Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3 No, you're not

Hello my lovelies.

Omg, I'm back, already. This chapter is not going to be one of my stronger ones, I suck at these kind of scenes. You'll see what I mean. It's just a bit of nourishment to tide you over, because I'm not sure I can write one tomorrow. We'll see though.

Thank you so much for the reviews. They feed my soul. XD Special thanks to Starzee, my idol in Daroline fanfiction. It means so much to me that she reviewed...*sobs, cries* Okay, super duper emotional moment over. Action. Wait! Also, XblackblackhX and serial fanatic , your reviews move me. Here come the tears again. *sobs* Ok, now go. :*

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Vampire Diaries. Would, if I could, but I can't, so I won't. Sad world.

Warning: This chapter contains mildly sexual acts, and a whole lot of language. Be warned. ;)

~TVD~

Chapter 2

"What are you doing, Damon?" Caroline's voice dragged Damon out of his thoughts. They had been driving for nearly 9 hours, and Damon was tired of her being so close. "What _am_ I doing, Caroline? Enlighten me." "You took a wrong turn." "No, I didn't. There's a motel, right this way." "Motel. Why are we going to a motel?" She asked annoyed. "While you might not have noticed, we've been in this car for nine hours. It's stuffy, and I'm dying for a drink. Aren't you?" He asked curiously. "No, trust me, I noticed. Time doesn't exactly fly by, watching you ponder your life existence and shit." He looked at her with an unreadable expression. "You're making that face again." She sighed. "Which face?" Damon asked. "I call it the 'OMGWTFDIDYOUJUSTSAY?' face, Bonnie calls it the 'Fuck you' face." She explained. "I don't have a face like that, Barbie." He said as he parked his car in the hotel parking lot. He got out and sped around the car to open the door for her. "Thanks Ken. But you totally do." She stepped out, and only now Damon took in her clothes. She was wearing ripped black jeans, and black ankle boot heels, along with a grey hoodie. "I'm not Ken." He said irritated. "Well, if you're not going to be Ken, don't even expect me to be Barbie." She said as she got her bag out of the trunk, when she slammed it shut, Damon was still looking at her strangely. "It's not polite to stare, _Damon_." She took out her phone, and checked it for voicemails. 1 from Elena. She played it, allowing Damon to listen in. "_Care, where are you? Stefan says Damon left town. Why would he do that? I thought…ugh, seriously, where are you? I just went by your house. Your car's there, but your mom says you're not home. Call me, as soon as you get this, alright?" _She closed her phone, and slid it in her back pocket. "Ready to check in?" She turned to Damon, who hadn't said anything since the whole 'Ken' comment. She slapped him across the back of his head. He turned to face her, and said angrily. "I was listening, you know?" "You were failing to inform me of that, you know?" She dragged him by the shirt, to finally get him to move. Damon rolled his eyes, struggeling to suppress a smirk.

They had checked in, and 15 minutes later, they were in their room. "Dibs on the bed by the wall." Caroline shouted out as they entered. Damon smiled at the fact that she was actually excited by a simple motel room. Sometimes she was such a child. "I'm taking a shower." She said after she put her bag on the bed. Damon himself had a bag as well, but his was still in the car. He raised his eyebrows and smiled seductively while she just said: "Oh cut it out, Salvatore.", before disappearing into the bathroom. Damon couldn't wait any longer. She was out of sight. He unzipped his pants, and allowed himself to breathe. Then he started stroking the hardness in his pants. A slight moan came out of his lips, and because he heard the shower running, he knew Caroline couldn't hear him. He closed his eyes and began stroking harder. Then he heard a gasp. Caroline was standing in the shower doorway, gaping at him. "Damon, what in hell are you doing?" Damon groaned as he sat up straight. "You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" "Eww, Damon. You were seriously just jacking off? You clearly need to get laid." Damon rolled his eyes. Such a teenager. He bit his lip and smirked. "Speak for yourself, Blondie. I can feel the arousal seeping in the air. You think I'm hot, you're not so bad either, why don't you just give in?" Damon asked, and with every word he pushed her closer to the wall. Then he put his hand against the wall and leaned in. She put a hand on his mouth and looked him in the eye. "And be what? Your _fuck buddy? _Excuse me, but these days I tend to think more of myself than that." She took her hand from his mouth and crossed her arms. "Pity. You know the sex was a good part of our relationship? I miss that." He said as he stared into her eyes. He thought he saw a tear well up there. Then she regained composure. "Yes, Damon. I too miss being used and fed on, _very much. _Nothing really quite does it more than being called, shallow, useless and pathetic." She said, sarcasm filling the air around them. "Do me." She whispered ironically before she wound out of his grip. She was walking to her bed, when she heard him say: "I'm sorry, you know?" For a second, she thought he might actually be sincere, but she stopped herself from running into his arms, like the pathetic teenager she actually was. She turned around, her face a small step from falling into tears. "No, Damon, you're not. Not for biting me, not for compelling me, not for torturing me, and hurting me. I know you're not. The only thing you're sorry for is not killing me when you had the chance." Damon felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Her words stung him. She didn't really believe he could be genuinely sorry, did she? How dare she tell him what he was sorry for and what he felt? He looked at her, ready to yell, attack, anything. But her face was quivering, she was trying very hard to hold it together, and Damon couldn't think of anything but holding her in his arms, kissing the tears away. So he did the very Damon thing to do, and grabbed her face before putting his mouth to hers.

She didn't react at first. She was too emotionally attached to him. It was a sweet kiss, too. She had nearly forgotten how sweet he could be. But when he started becoming rougher, and tried to deepen the kiss, she pushed him away. "Aw, come on." Damon groaned. "I don't know how you handle confrontation with Elijah and the other dangerous originals. Do you kiss them too? Does that make all your problems go away?" She asked angrily. Damon looked completely awestruck. "No matter how gorgeous you are, kissing your problems doesn't make them go away." She said as she slammed the room door shut behind her.

So, that was mediocre, I know. I suck at emotional scenes. It's just not my forte. Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews, and please leave one on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4 She doesn't mind

Ok. I'm back. I think. Sort of. I thank you all for the amazing reviews. They make my day, so now I worked really hard on a chapter, to get it done before I leave for the weekend. (Apologize in advance for not writing for a few days. Since the last chapter was a short one, and we're going on hiatus, per se, this one will be quite long. Also, a lot of you requested for a jealous Damon, I'm almost 100% sure he will rise to claim, but just give me a little while ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire Diaries. Elena would have either died or made a final choice. Preferably Stefan, cause he's just as boring as she is. Or matt, yeah that works too.

~VD~

Damon's jaw was clenched. Caroline had long disappeared out of earshot. Of course, Damon was angry. Was it really anger though? Maybe it was just disappointment that she had shot down his advance once again. He scoffed. He was Damon fucking Salvatore. He wasn't used to girls shutting him out. Especially not Caroline Forbes. But then again, wasn't Caroline the one girl in the world he should _not_ expect to fawn over him? Yeah, he admitted he had done a couple of bad things to her._You manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me. _Caroline's voice still sounded in his head. That night at the Carnival, it was the first night he actually started to see a confident Caroline that he admired. _Liar. _The voice in his head scoffed. The voice was right, there had been another time.

_*Flashback* _

"_Damon, what are you-Stop!" Caroline giggled as she tried to twist out of his hold. They had been fooling around in bed all day, and Damon turned her on her back, and rolled on top of her. She smiled shyly at him. Damon turned them to the side, so that they were lying next to each other. He played with one of her curls, and then started kissing her neck. She sighed in pleasure. "I love you." She suddenly whispered. Damon stopped. She opened her eyes and his expression was unreadable. His pupils started to widen, as he said: "No, you don't. You don't remember anything from today." She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Damon was gone._

_*End Flashback*_

Damon smiled sadly to himself. He had compelled her to forget she loved him. He wished now he hadn't. Maybe they could have been happy together. She would have become a vampire anyway, right? No, not maybe, definitely, had he not been such a jackass. Damon stood up determined. He was going to apologize to Blondie, and see where it lead him. Elena didn't even cross his mind once. He took a bottle of bourbon from the mini-bar, and closed the room door behind him.

Caroline was sitting at a nearby river. The sky was pitch black, and she could only make out a single star. She was crying. She had snapped. The cushioning walls she built to protect her heart from Damon had been torn down again. She was weak. Then a branch snapped behind her. She knew who it was as soon as she smelled the bourbon. She also didn't want him to smell her tears. She took a deep breath. "Please go away."

He had found her sitting on her own, at a nearby river. Her high heels were sitting next to her, and her feet were dipped in the water. He smelt the tears already. Great, he had made her cry. He needed her to forgive him though. Aside from the times she teased him, she was good company. And he really didn't feel like continuing this road trip alone. "Ugh, why are you so _mean_ to me?" He grunted as he sat down next to her. He had expected to lighten the mood with that, but instead she snapped her head in his direction, her eyes welling with tears, and started: "Maybe because I'm afraid?" He thought that was ridiculous, and just as he was about to interrupt, she continued talking. "I'm afraid if I'm nice to you, and let you in, you'll mess me up even more than I already am. It happened so many times already." She sobbed into her knees, as she wrapped her arms around her legs. He looked at her small figure, and felt horrible. "Matt rejected me, Tyler's gone, I have no one." She continued sobbing. He put one arm around her, and lifted her head with the other. His eyes pierced hers. "Caroline, look at me. I won't mess you up." He said honestly. "You mean: 'I won't mess you up _on purpose.' _Right?" she smiled through her tears. Damon swallowed loudly. "No. I just won't" He took one of her lose curls and she smiled a little. "Thank you." She whispered, barely audible. Damon smiled, his eyes lighting up a little. "So, in those stupid romantic movies you love to watch, this is the part where I'd apologize and then we'd end up sleeping together, right?" She jokingly nudged him in the side, and then leaned on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I know you don't do apologies." She said, tiredness coloring her voice. "I also won't try to do you, if you know what I mean." He said then, and she suddenly burst out laughing. "Come on, Caroline, it's not that funny." "It really is." "Friends?" he held out his free hand, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "Friends." She finalled. Damon grinned. "Drink?" He held out the bottle of bourbon, and she gladly took it. "Drink." She replied immediately. Damon laughed.

They had been lying in the grass for over half an hour, when Caroline suddenly shot up. Damon cocked his head at her, and she turned around. "I should hate you for what you did to me, you know?" "Yeah, a sane person would." He joked as he sat up. "But for some reason, I don't. I don't know what to feel about you." "Anything but hate, I beg you. Hell hath no fury, like a pissed off Vampire Barbie." She chuckled a little. Maybe it was the liquor. Maybe it was the Damon version of a sincere apology. She didn't know why she was confessing these things. "I know you can actually have feelings for someone, because of the present doppelganger, and I also know you can annoy the hell out of me _any_ day, but I welcome it. Because it distracts me. Distracts me of all the horrible things going on in my life. I need fun, and distraction, and a carefree escape. That's why I chose to come with you." She admitted, and reached for the bottle again. Damon wanted to go back to her lying in his arms, staring up at the stars that had now come out, and not talking. But had she really said what she said? She didn't hate him. That was progress, wasn't it? He smiled sincerely. She smiled back. "Thank you, Caroline." "Ugh, that means you'll spoil it now." She realized. "Were we dating, would this be considered our first date?" "See what I mean?" "I wanna know that, Blondie." "Don't start." "Ok." He sighed. "Feel like heading back to the hotel room now? It's late. We have to leave tomorrow." She questioningly looked him in the eyes after his question. "How long have you gone without sex now?" she asked curiously. "Ugh…way too long. Don't tempt me Blondie, I don't like the slaps as foreplay." "I wasn't offering." She replied. "Then what were you doing?" "Offering to help you find a 'fuck buddy'." She shrugged her shoulders. "But if you're not interested…" She stood up, picked up her heels and started walking. Damon sped in front of her again. "You should make yourself a resume. You'd be a fabulous roadblock." She quipped. "I am interested." Damon started. He saw her face brighten, but cut her off before she could say anything. "One condition. I get to pick someone for you too."

"Haha, forget it, Salvatore." She laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of finding my own boy-toy, Damon." Caroline pinched his cheek. "So am I, Blondie." He said. She sighed. "No, you're not. Judging by your previous obsessions, she'll look like Elena, so you'll end up getting attached to her, and if you bite her, or accidentally kill her, it'll add to your conscience even more." "And how would you know that?" "Basic psychology." "Okay, new proposition. If you haven't found anyone for me before the ball, _you_ have to scratch my itch." He smirked. That was a good plan. Caroline's eyes widened in shock. _Asshole. _Of course he'd find a way to make this dangerous. She couldn't agree to this. "Why, why, why in hell would I do that?" she asked incredulously. "Maybe cause you're not a chicken?" He whispered in her ear. Caroline felt herself shudder. "Fine. You're on. Just don't blame me when Elena uses it against you later." She snapped. Damon wiggled his eyebrows. She smiled and shook her head. "Come on drunkie, let's get you back to the motel." She put a hand on his back, and he held himself back barely. "Why, Ms. Forbes, it almost sounds like you're about to take advantage of me." "Never." "Never? Really?" "Fine. Not in your wildest dreams." "Again, with my dreams? Are you seriously _trying_ to kill me?" "If you die, I certainly hope it doesn't happen at the hands of you not being able to control your hormones." She giggled as she continued walking. She chucked the empty bottle in a trash can, and headed inside. Once Damon swayed through the door, she was already sleeping in her bed. She was happy, she didn't know why. Damon didn't know either, but what started out as a bad day, turned out to be great. He looked at a sleeping Caroline, and knew that he definitely didn't want to mess up what he had with her right now. On the contrary: He wanted to turn it into something more, see where it went. Caroline had turned from the shallow blood bag he had met into a beautiful, strong, confident, -very snarky, but he loved that part too-, and charming lady. Oh god, did he just say 'loved'? _No. Love is a special word. Reserved for…_A few days ago Damon no doubt would have answered that question with 'Elena'. Now he was beginning to grow unsure.

"Wakey, wakey, Blondie!" Damon tickled her nose with a feather that was flying around the room. She sneezed. "Damnit. What time is it?" She blinked a few times. "Feather o'clock…" Damon pointed at her pillow. "Seems you had a very lively dream, Barbie." Her entire pillow was sliced open, and feathers were flying all across the room. She got up, stretched, and got dressed. Damon hadn't taken his eyes off of her for one second. Why did she always change in front of him? Did she really think he wasn't thinking about tearing off her panties? Or did she just not care? He didn't want to risk his favorite shirt trying to find out. So he opened the door for her, and escorted her downstairs. "I'm hungry." She blurted out. "Finally." Damon said. He had waited for her to say something about that ever since they had started driving. "Excuse me?" "I said: Finally, we can go get something to eat." "Mhm, I heard that." She nodded, still half asleep. "Is that why you tried to devour your pillow?" He put an arm around her waist. "No, Damon. I had a dream you touched me inappropriately." She smiled sweetly. "Really? Where did I touch you?" He asked curiously. "My waist." She stared at him. He realized now that that was where his hand was resting. He pulled it away quickly. "Let's go find someone to eat." Caroline said with a bright smile as she walked out the front doors. Damon followed behind a little.

"You'll say your girlfriend likes to get kinky, alright?" Caroline double checked with the guy she had just attacked. He was nodding, looking phased. He was mid-age, and resembled one of the guys from the supernatural cast, Sam, as Caroline explained when they had gone out looking. She sent the guy on his way with a slap to his ass. "His girlfriend likes to get _kinky? _Are you trying to turn the world into one big porno?" "One victim at a time, Damon." She winked. He chuckled. She traced her lips with her tongue, collecting leftover blood. Damon took a sharp breath. Then he put his finger to her face, and removed the little blood on her cheek. "So, about this 'challenge' we have set. Anyone interesting?" "Keep it in your pants, Damon; we're not even around people yet. This is pretty much nowhere." "There just were two people here." He stated. "Yeah, and you killed the girl." She pointed towards the dead body in the alley. "I could catch up to the guy though, if you roll that way." She laughed at the disgusted face he made at that thought. "I might go after him, he was hot." Caroline thought out loud. Damon suddenly looked very annoyed. "No time. We have to leave." "Check out is at 12." "And it's already 11:30." "Really?" "Yes, time flies with me, doesn't it." "Incorrect. Time flies, when you have hot guys to suck dry." Damon groaned involuntarily. "Do you even realize you sound filthy half the time?" Damon asked as he held the car door open for her. "Of course I do. Your reaction's are hilarious." She giggled as Damon huffed a little. Then he started the car, and drove back to the motel.

~VD~

So, what did you guys think? I'm going on hiatus for a few days, but that shouldn't stop you from reviewing, would make me happy. Xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5 Kiss me, Caroline

Hello

It's been a good weekend. For me. :P So, I'm back now, and without too much delay, we'll get to the story. A special thanks to black angel Shatakshi, your reviews move me. (as do all the other ones I get, though... :*) And XblackblackhX: Is it Christmas yet? Yeah, I think it's Christmas. ;) Hohoho.

Disclaimer: Will never own the vampire diaries. Too bad, at least I get to toy around with the Characters' emotions.

~VD~

"That's way beyond the point, Damon! I just want to know what I'm getting into." Caroline persisted. She took her earphones out, and stared at him. She had asked him about their bet, and he had told her she was just afraid she'd lose. "Well, there obviously are a couple of rules, #1, Elena doesn't find out about this." Caroline rolled her eyes at this. "How very Damon of you. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'honesty is the best policy?'" Damon ignored her dry statement, and instead went on: " #2, I say when you've gotten me off, not you." Caroline nodded. "#3 No compulsion." "Number three also goes for you. And also, you have to admit if you're defeated. I'll know when you lie about finding a woman attractive." She said safe-assured. "Okay, deal. No more rules can be added, as of now." They shook hands. Her hands were soft, and small, very graceful. Damon sighed. "Besides, losing might not even be bad for you." A smirk curled around his lips. "Okay, Ew." Caroline said as she tried to put her headphones back in. He snatched them away. "Stop that." Caroline said. He ignored it. "What do you mean: 'Ew'? I'm awesome in the sack." "I've had better." "Liar." He scoffed, little offended. "When do I ever lie, Damon?" She winked at him. Damon's eyes widened. "Who?" His forehead went into brood lines. "A girl never kisses and tells." Caroline mused. "True, but since you did much more than that, the phrase shouldn't apply." He tried. Caroline laughed. "The hell it shouldn't." "Who? The Lockwood boy?" He grinned mischieviously "Klaus?" She snapped her head in his direction. "_Klaus?_ Who are you going to suggest next? _Stefan_?" She looked at him with disgust. "Okay, touchy." Damon raised his hand in defeat. He wondered why she hadn't commented on the Hybrid Jr. "I'm bored, don't listen to music again." Damon whined. They'd been driving silently, her half-sleeping, half-listening to music, for 3 hours. It was now three o'clock. "Then suggest something to do." She yawned. "_How _are you sleepy right now." "You were the one who suggested I had a lively dream, not me." "What _was _that about?" Damon asked curiously. Caroline shifted uncomfortably. "None of your business." "But we're friends. You can tell me anything, bestie. Promise I won't laugh at you." Damon smirked. Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Fine, Damon. I had this dream, Ugh, it was _so_ realistic I was making love to this one guy, it was wild, animalistic and rough. He left hot and cold trails all over my body. His hands wandered all _over_ me. And just as I was about to come…just before I got that sweet release…" She paused for dramatic effect, her voice a low, raspy whisper. "You woke me up." She deadpanned. Damon swallowed hard and concentrated on the road. He felt dizzy behind his eyes. How did she make him feel so turned on with words? What was he going to do once he got her in bed? He tightened his knuckles around the steering wheel. Then he looked at her with wide eyes. Suddenly he was imagining her again. In her red lace panties, or preferably, less, writhing underneath him in pleasure, calling out his name. "Damon?" She cracked up. "Oh my god, you totally just made that up!" Damon accused her as he snapped out of his daydream. She winked. "Are you still bored?" "Ugh. You're a mean woman." He scoffed. She was still chuckling to herself. She didn't want to admit it, but yes, that dream had been true. Only it hadn't been 'this guy', it had been Damon. Damon 'freaking' Salvatore. The man who was desperately in love with her childhood friend. The man who had kissed her twice in two days. The man who had been the best fuck she'd ever had. The one who had awakened a side in her she didn't know she had. She could feel herself getting wet. A feeling of lust was rumbling deep inside her. Shivers ran down her spine. She prayed Damon didn't comment on her current state. Then she calmed herself. _He may be hot, he may be a fantastic love, But remember that stupid feeling you get, when he tries to be close to you? Every time you're with him? When you're lying in his arms? When he puts his hand on your hips? When he tries to hold your hand? When he whispers your name with his raspy voice? Wrong direction? Remember when he used to be intimate just before attacking you? When he'd fool you into thinking he meant no harm, just to rip your skin open and leave you to bleed to death? When he'd kiss you on your eyelids before he'd yank your hair to hear your screams? When he'd say sweet nothings before abusing you? When he'd heal you only to break you down again? When he'd say something sweet before sinking his fangs into your neck? _Her hand instantly shot up to her neck. She bit her lip in pain at the memories. _That stupid feeling you can't shake with anyone now? The reason you can't allow anyone in? The reason you need to act so damn confident to not break down crying? Hmm…what's it called again? Angst? Disgust? Anger? No? What is it then? _Her brain was taunting her. "Fear." She breathed out. Damon looked at her strangely. "Pardon me?" "Nothing. Never mind." She said quietly. _Yes. Fear. But of what? _The answer was on the tip of her tongue. _Intimacy_. She sighed warily. Any sign of arousal was gone. Left only with memories of the past she wished she didn't have. "Let's play a game." Caroline said with fake enthusiasm. Damon looked at her as if she was insane. "Might distract you from your current daydream." She tempted. "Fine. Which game?" "20 Questions." "Bo-ring." Damon over pronounced it. "Alrigt, Mr. Excitement. How about this: every time someone doesn't answer a question, they have to do a dare." Damon smirked. "That's more like it. I start." "Go ahead." "What kind of underwear are you wearing?" Damon asked curiously. She suppressed a giggle. That answer would certainly shock him. "Truthful answers?" "Nothing _but_ the truth. Afraid I can't handle it, Barbie?" He tested. She stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm not wearing any." Damon stopped the car. The tires screeched as they came to a drastic halt. "You'.?" He deadpanned. She shrugged her shoulders. "I heard about some good nightclubs in Maryland. It's been a while for me too, Damon." She laughed. She _laughed. _Damon was basically dying out of sexual frustration, and she admitted to having it too, and then she laughed. What the hell was stopping her from jumping his bones? He was interrupted. "Why'd you want to know?" She asked curiously. "It's a guy thing." Damon muttered as he restarted the car. "Ok. Not an acceptable answer." She smiled amused. Damon snapped his head in her direction. "Fine." He said almost immediately. "Why did I want to know what kind of underwear you're wearing? Because I haven't stopped thinking about that red lace ensemble you wore after the decade dance. You really shouldn't change in front of a man. It does things to them Caroline. Things you don't understand." His eyes blinked mysteriously. His voice seemed dangerous. It had a rough quality to it now, almost hoarse. She looked at him. He hadn't shaved, so his stubble was starting to come through. His hair was scruffy and messed up. She raised her eyebrows. She had to stop this! So she picked the meanest reply possible. "I like the red ones too. Tyler got them for me." She smiled sweetly. Damon's knuckles went white from all the pressure that he was applying onto them. "Press a little harder, Damon. If you're lucky, the steering wheel will break." She added sarcastically. "Tyler? The wolf boy? He got them for you?" "Why wouldn't he? He is, was, my boyfriend." She stated. Right. Damon had forgotten about that. "And he got you those?" "Maybe you should get them for Elena. They make any girl swoon." _And they make guys' vision blur. _Damon thought bitterly. Caroline was doing this all on purpose. She was teasing him, seeing how long Damon would last before she'd get to slap him again. He didn't like being toyed with. But dear Lord, Damon would endure many slaps for the taste of Caroline's lips against him. And then the word 'Elena' registered inside him. He should call her soon. See how she was doing. Stefan was probably worried too. But Elena could wait, couldn't she? He thought about her. What was it about her again? He suddenly couldn't remember. She was pretty, sure. But so was Katherine. She was…_abso-fucking-loutely nothing else. _It hit him. What was he supposed to happen with Elena? She was boring, she'd always also love Stefan, she'd manipulated Damon, she guilt-tripped him, she blamed him for everything bad _ever. _No wonder she and judgy got along so great. "Are you tired of the game already?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "What, no! I was just…never mind what I was doing. Question 2, for me: "Do you girls dish about me during sleepovers?" "Like you've never listened in before." She said amused. Damon looked stunned. "I didn't." "Really? I always pegged you for that kind of guy." "Doesn't answer my question." "Why don't you listen in next time?" She suggested. "Then you'll see for yourself." "Fair enough." Damon gave in. "So…" Caroline started. "Question 2 for me. What do you love about Elena?" She looked at him curiously. He stared at her. Caroline's green eyes were eyeing him carefully. "Her eyes, the way they light up when she is happy…" When was Elena ever happy? "Her laugh, that I can't get enough of." Caroline smiled to herself at that moment. "Her beautiful personality. I love the fact that she can light up my world just by giving me one of these slightly amused glances. I love everything about her." Damon sighed. All that time his eyes didn't leave her. "You must really love her." Caroline sighed romantically. Damon realized something. When he said 'eyes' he meant the bright, green eyes of the girl next to him, not the dull brown ones nailed on Elena's face. When he said laugh, he meant the loud laugh Caroline sported when she was amused, not the small giggle Elena occasionally let slip. His world lit up when he saw the bubbly blonde, not the boring brunette. He realized it now. He loved Caroline. He loved _her_ smile, _her_ laugh, _her_ eyes, _her_ lips, everything about _her_. Not Elena. Oh God, what had he gotten himself into? Dear Lord, he was screwed. "Yeah… I do…" He lied right through his teeth. She gave him a smile. Then she put her hand on his arm. "I honestly hope she chooses you. Any girl would be lucky to be loved like that." She herself would never get to be appreciated in such manner. She sighed. Damon concentrated again on the road. Despite his newfound love for Caroline, it didn't mean he wanted to jump her any less. If anything, it increased his desire. How was he ever going to get more out of her than occasional kisses and teasing touches? How was he going to win that bet? "Why do you love Tyler?" Damon asked in return. She turned to face him, her green eyes wide open. "I have no one else." "Not a good enough reason." "Don't have another reason." She shrugged. "You had Matt though." "No. He was, no matter how many times he said otherwise, not over Elena." Her lips formed a small line. "Can we switch to a lighter subject?" "Sure. It's your turn to ask a question anyways." "Favorite color?" "Green. Yours?" "Green? Damon Salvatore's favorite color is _green_?" Caroline laughed. Damon rolled his eyes. "You said truth. Now what's yours?" "I like red. Velvet red." She mused. "Who was your first crush?" "Katherine. Who was your first…lover?" Damon's eyebrows wiggled across his face. She stuck out her tongue. "His name was Dre. He was a dick." She murmured. "What the hell happened?" "It's not your turn to ask a question." She dismissed. "How many people have you slept with?" Caroline wondered out loud. "Can't count that high, Blondie." Damon joked. "Now…what happened with this Dre?" He persisted. He had expected a cheesy story from Blondie, about how wonderful and right it had been then. But her next two words rocked him to the core. "Date-rape" was all she said. She had gone awfully quiet. Damon stared at her. Her eyes had gone cold, the spark they had held a minute ago was completely erased. He didn't like this look. He liked happy, annoying Caroline. "So, until me, how many guys did you have in-between?" "Dude, it's my turn." She chastised him again. "Favorite singer?" "Billy Idol." "Now it's your turn." "Same question as before." "I'm not answering that. Give me a dare." She said, challenging him. Damon pulled over. "I dare you to tell me." He smirked. "Doesn't work that way, you know that." She smiled annoyed. "Ugh. Fine." Then his eyes blinked. "Kiss me." Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" "I know you heard me." "Yes, I heard you. But you love Elena, this would be considered cheating." "Please, I'm not that extreme. She loves Stefan." "She loves you too." "Correction, she _cares about me, _Nothing else." He nodded sarcastically. Caroline shrugged. "Whatever happens, don't blame me." She said before she grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips against his. Damon was mesmerized. He was stunned. But only a second passed before he put his hand around her neck and pulled her closer. She put her hands on his chest, and started caressing it. Then he went on to kiss her neck, and she breathed out "Damon, I want you…" He stopped for a second before continuing. Could this actually be happening? "…to let me keep on listening to music." She said as she seated herself back in her seat. "Tease." He mumbled as he straightened his shirt again. Caroline put her headphones back in and pressed play. The music started playing immediately. _Oh I was overwhelmed__, __and frankly scared as hell, __b__ecause I really fell for you__. _Then she closed her eyes.

She woke up 5 hours later, in a small motel room. "Where am I?" She asked confused. "Motel room. It's eight. Feel like hitting a club?" "Sure. Give me a second to change." She stepped out five minutes later wearing a ve-ry tight red dress. Velvet red. His jaw dropped. Her hair was falling down in loose curls, and she was wearing smoky eye make-up. Her feet were clad in nine-inch-ankle-boot-heels, and a black bracelet with spikes was dangling from her left wrist. "I'm ready." "Excuse me while I go get my jaw off the floor." Damon joked. She laughed. "Cheesy. You can do better than that." "Nope. Words seem to fail me these days. Let's go."

"One Strawberry Daiquiri please." The bartender looked up at Caroline, and smiled. "On the house, for the beautiful lady." He immediately replied. "Aw, thanks…What's your name, hot shot?" She leaned on the bar. "Anthony. And you are?" "Eliza." The lie came out of her mouth smoothly. The bartender said a bunch of cheesy compliments, but Damon didn't listen. He cocked his head. "Didn't you say you were going to find me a girl?" He asked her curiously, not letting his distaste of the situation seep through. Caroline laughed mischievously. "We can _make _him a girl. Just for you, Damon. I get him first though." Damon replied annoyed: "I need a real girl, Caroline. Not some tranny you create." "Why not? He'd be a hot girl." She eyed his ass as he was bending down to get the ingredients for her drinks. "What do you see in him?" "A good fuck, maybe even a drink." "And you find him attractive?" "He's muscular, tall, well-built and_ Italian_. What's not to like?" She asked him suprised. "I thought that was a cliché." "Nothing is cliché about Italians. They really are _that _good." She grinned. "You dirty little girl. You know I'm also Italian, right?" "Yes, but you have another Italian habit: Vanity. I don't know how your Stamina is." "Care to find out?" "Nope." She said, a little too quickly. Damon couldn't faze her. No matter how many times he attempted to charm her, he fell right through. Any other girl would have melted at his feet with half the effort. And she didn't even seem startled. "What I do care about, is 'getting to know' Anthony. So fuck off, Damon." She winked. He watched her turn around and smile at the bartender. He sneered. How dare she tell him off like that? She had no right! With a frown he compelled himself a bottle of bourbon and started talking to the first girl he saw. He heard Caroline laugh. He didn't like it. Not when she was laughing because the stupid bartender made her. Every time she laughed, Damon's face became angrier. He didn't like this one bit. He forced himself to ignore Caroline's flirty tone of voice, and the way the bartender made dirty jokes about fucking her every 3 seconds. Damon didn't like it one bit.

About fifteen minutes later, Caroline was outside, pressed against an alley wall. Anthony was kissing up and down her neck, his fingers running all over her body. It was true what they said about Italians, they were really that good. She pulled his lips to hers and he groaned. He grabbed under her dress, and pulled down her thong. She was surprised she was wearing underwear at all. It was probably because of the dress. Then he thrust into her with two of his fingers. It felt good. She moaned. Good enough to get her off, but nothing spectacular. She blamed the vampire in her. _Damned heightened senses_. She pulled down his zipper, and gasped as he thrust into her.

Damon had lost interested in the girl who he was talking to. He turned around to ask Caroline to leave, but she was no longer there. Neither was the bartender. Then his heightened vampire senses picked up something. His breath was nearly cut off by the very intense reaction to Caroline's moaning in his pants. Then he heard the bartender grunt. Damon was livid. How dare that Italian bartender 'hot-shot' make a move on his girl? How dare he fuck her? How the hell had it gotten to that in _fifteen_ minutes? He sped out of the club. In his mind, he was running through all the ways to make death more painful, and drag it out slowly. He found them in an alley; she was pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. He watched for a second. It hadn't gone on for long now, Caroline's arousal was limited. But he could smell it nonetheless. It drove him mad. It should be him inside of her. Not this useless move of space. The thing that enraged him even more though, was the name that came over Caroline's lips: "Anthony." She moaned. "Harder." Damon went red with rage. His mind blanked out for a second. He sped towards the guy, ripped his head clean off, and let him drop to the floor. A splutter of blood hit Caroline's face, and more dripped all over her dress. The blood was flowing out of his neck, covering the floor. The corpse's eyes had turned up. Caroline realized what was happening and pinned Damon against the wall. Caroline's face changed. She was livid. "What the hell, Damon? You broke my guy!"

~VD~

I hereby declare this hiatus over. :P .com/images/wedding/Strapless_Sweetheart_Short_Sexy_Red_Cocktail_

^This is the dress I imagined Caroline wearing. Anyway, please leave a review on the way out, and tell me a good name for a 'Damon-fuck-buddy' also, is there a substitute word for 'smirk'? Let me know what you think of the story so far. Love y'all.


	6. Chapter 6 I choose you

Hello my lovelies. First of all, thank you for all the amazing reviews. It really blows my mind sometimes. I'll shut up now, and get down to the story, before you rip my head off, like Damon did with Anthony. Speaking of….

Disclaimer: Don't own TVD. *sniffle*

~VD~

"_What the hell, Damon? You broke my guy!" _The words were rushing in his brain as she had him pushed against the alley wall. Her face was splattered with blood. She looked menacing. He had to come up with an excuse, fast. Damon smirked. She looked at him in disbelief. Then she slammed him against the wall again. Damon groaned. She definitely had broken a few of his ribs. "Why in hell did you have to kill him?" She punched him in the gut. He coughed up blood. "When did you get so bloody strong?" He asked. She slammed his back into the wall with all her strength, staying very close to him.

"Same time you fell head over heels for Elena." She purred in his ear before punching him in the gut again. "Ouch, Blondie. Cut it out." "Give me one reason why I should?" _Because I love you? _"Cause I'm more important than the bartender, and if you keep punching me like that, I'll end up coughing up my heart." "Still not convinced you have one." She glared at him. _Just for you. _"Maybe I need to prove it to you." He mumbled. He took her hand, and put it over his sternum. "Feel that?" "Nope. Steel-cold nothingness, as expected." Damon rolled his eyes. Then he smiled a little. "You have blood on your face."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine, I'll admit it. You look hot like that though." She rolled her eyes before punching him again. This time she had pulled her spikey bracelet over her knuckles, so his stomach tore open, and he started bleeding profusely "Answer my damn question. Why did you kill him?" Damon was desperately thinking of an excuse. What was there to say though? _"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase: Honesty is the best policy?" Yeah, not in this case. _Just imagining her reaction to his confession made him cringe. She'd probably punch him again. He cocked his head side wards and groaned a little at the bruise she was leaving from the throttle. "I did it to protect you, Blondie, so hold off on all the torture methods you're cooking up in your head."

"And how does killing an innocent protect me? Enlighten me, Salvatore." She spat out his name angrily. _Crap. _"Because…he was…no innocent?" Damon smirked cockily. He had his excuse. He felt himself relaxing inwardly. Caroline eyed him curiously. Her eyes flashed slightly in amusement. She stopped throttling him and made a gesture with her hand. "No please, do tell." She said sarcastically. "I heard someone say that he was…a flesh eating demon. You know, the ones who fuck vampires and then kill them?"

Caroline stared at him in disbelief. He looked deep into her green eyes. They were indefinable. He thought too much about her. It needed to stop. Then Caroline raised an eyebrow. "A…Demon?" She deadpanned. "Come on, you can come up with a better excuse than that." She shook her head. Suddenly Damon felt the need to justify his excuse. "Yes, Barbie, A demon."

"They don't exist."

"Do too."

"Really? Has their existence ever been proven?"

"No." Damon admitted wearily.

"Then they don't exist." She concluded. "Ask Stefan, we ran into a pair of really nasty ones in…1968." Damon shrugged nonchalantly. Crap, why did he include Stefan? He'd never go along with that excuse. Caroline's eyes widened. Then she sighed. "Can you guarantee he was going to kill me?" "Oh, definitely." He nodded, keeping a serious expression. "Alright, I'm not mad anymore, I guess. Still pissed though." She sighed dramatically before punching him in the gut again.

"And here I thought we were making progress."

"As if." She jokingly poked him in the side. "One does not simply 'Make progress' with Damon Salvatore." "I disagree." He smirked.

"Really? Who've you made progress with, recently."

"No one, yet. But I feel 'progressy' today." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's not a word, hot-shot. God, Lexie was right. The wrong brother went back to high school." She laughed a little. "Stop interrupting me." He said, acting offended. She only laughed more. Damon sighed.

"Feel like going to dinner today evening?" Damon asked out of nowhere. "Where did that come from?" She asked incredulously. "Nowhere. But since we'll be heading towards Delaware, I thought we'd get good food one more time." "We're Vampires, Damon. We don't need food. Blood is blood." She shrugged, as she looked towards the body. Damon snapped his finger. "Over here. Yes, but when is said 'Food', I meant actual food. Like, in an actual restaurant."

"Oh."

"What do you mean: 'Oh'?"

"That sounds nice." She smiled slightly, not leaving the body out of her sight.

"So that's a yes?" Damon confirmed. She just nodded. "Did you have to rip off his head though?"

"Aeh…only way to kill a demon." Damon improvised. Truth was, he had been way too furious. This seemed the most violent to him. He had wanted the guy to suffer for fucking _his _Caroline. Dear lord, when did he become so jealous? "Such a waste." She sighed. "Don't tell me he was that good?" Damon scoffed. Caroline winked at him as she picked up the guy's head. "He was _Italian, _Damon." She said, as if that explained everything. "What is it with you and Italians?"

"They are my type."

"Since when?"

"Jealous?"

"Me? Do you realize who you're talking about here?" Damon tried to play it light. Inside, he was seething.

"Since about…1 hour… I guess." She looked at the guy's head. "Goodbye, Anthony." She said as she took out a zippo and lit the hair on fire. Then she tossed it in a dumpster. She picked up the rest of the body, and tossed it in as well. Then she shut it. Damon watched her in surprise. Then he noticed the engraved words on her zippo. "What does it say on there?" He interlocked his arm with hers and pulled her out of the alley. "So I'll watch you burn, and dance around the flames." She said absent-minded. "Why?" "Why not?" She replied simply. Then she stepped away from the burning dumpster. Once they had crossed the street, the dumpster went up in flames, a large explosion rocked the ground. Damon was confused. "How did that happen?" "He was drenched in sweat and alcohol." She shrugged, not seeming phased at all. When did she become so indifferent. He shook his head as he guided her back to the hotel.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her back in the hotel room. She looked at him, still absent-minded.

"What I'll wear today at our…" "Date?" "It's not a date." She glared.

"Why not? Most people would consider this a date." He teased.

"Not under these conditions." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom. "What conditions?" He called back after her.

"You _almost-not-really-but-still-sort-of _dating Elena." She called from inside the little bathroom. Then she turned on the shower. "So, while you are getting dressed up for our not-date, what should I do?" He yelled. She replied after a minute. "If you need to jack off, leave the room for a while, and do it elsewhere." Damon rolled his eyes. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" He asked. She stepped out of the bathroom. "Nope." Then she walked towards her bed, and opened her bag. She pulled out a purple top. "I liked the red dress better." Damon supplied. "Yeah, but you ruined that with _demon blood."_ She quipped. "Now turn around, I need to change." "You've changed in front of me before." He persisted.

"Yeah, but that time I wasn't _naked_ naked." She replied, as if it was obvious. "Don't tell me you consider that scrap of fabric you wore underwear?" He asked incredulously. "Just turn around. Or if you think you'll sneak a peek, lock yourself in the bathroom." She commanded. Damon pouted. "Why are you suddenly so _prude?_" "How is this being prude?"

"I've seen you naked before." He smirked.

"Doesn't exactly make me an exhibitionist, does it?" She quipped. He raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, big words, Blondie. Fine, I'll leave the room and give you…2 minutes, starting now. Then I'll come bursting through the door." He warned as he left the room. She dismissed him with her hand and then proceeded to let the towel drop to the floor. Damon heard the sound of it, and came right through. "On second thought…" But she had already put on her top and underwear. "Little too late, aren't you." She winked. Then she bent down to look for her jeans, and Damon's eyes widened. _That ass..! _It was so firm, and fit…and he should stop thinking about it. So he coughed, and Caroline slipped into her black ripped jeans. She put on her killer heels again, and tied her hair up. She clipped on some hoop earrings and nodded. "I'm ready to go."

"Then so am I."

"No, you're not." She shook her head. "What's wrong with this outfit?"

"Nothing, really. I love the pants, the shoes are good too, but there's freakin' Blood on your shirt." She deadpanned. She put a finger on the bloodspot. He looked at it. She flicked her finger at his chin. Then she grinned. He pouted. "I can't believe you fell for that." She giggled. He rolled his eyes. "But seriously, there's blood on there. " She nodded seriously. Damon shrugged, and took off his shirt. Caroline admitted she was checking him out. How could she not? He was absolutely gorgeous. How did that song go again? _Must be your skin that I'm sinkin in__, m__ust be for real- cause now I can feel and I didn't mind__. __It's not my kind, not my time to wonder why__everything's gone white__, __and everything's grey__. __Now you're here, now you're away__. __I don't want this__, __remember that_. How fitting. Strangely, Damon thought about that exact same song, but a different verse. _I'm never alone__, __  
__I'm alone all the time. Are you at one__…I__ treated you bad__, __you bruise my face__, __couldn't love you more__, __you got a beautiful taste__. _He was not oblivious to the gazes she let linger over his body. He took out a deep V John Varvatos and pulled it over his head. "Now, can we go?" She smiled as she walked out of the door. Damon smirked and was right behind her.

"Wow, this is fancy." Caroline gasped as she was lead to their table. They were at a vintage restaurant, with a dance floor in the middle. About ten couples were swinging on the dance floor. "Thought you might like it." He added with a smirk. In fact, Damon had spent a considerable amount of time picking out the best restaurant in the region. "You are paying for this though, right?" She said worriedly looking at the menu the waiter had brought them. "Well, it's only fitting for the guy to pay on the first date…"

"Still not a date."

"Well then I guess I'm not paying." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Alright, it's a date."

"Fantastic."

"A_ platonic_ date." "There you go again, using big words, being sarcastic. Doesn't it get tiring?"

She shot him a look. "Let's just order, money-bags." Then she grinned. "Oh, so you're just using me for my money? I'm shocked, Caroline Forbes." He said with pretend hurt. She couldn't help but chuckle. "For what would anyone else use you? You practically throw your bodily advantages around for public use." She countered. "What?" He gasped. "You're a man-whore, Damon Salvatore. Admit it." She smirked and leaned back, waving her hand at the waiter, who immediately hurried over to them.

"Am not." He pouted. "Are too." She stuck out her tongue. "Is it always going to be like this between us?" He asked curiously. "Like what?" She asked absent mindedly as she scanned through the menu. The waiter arrived. "Like, we can't talk about anything serious without getting in a fight." He replied. The waiter stared at Caroline. She smiled at him. "Yes, may I have your orders?" "I'll have a chicken curry ra-gout." She made a mistake with the pronunciation, so Damon chuckled. She shot him an evil look for that. "For drinks I'd like a margarita." She closed the menu and looked at Damon. "It probably will be, Damon. We don't get along well enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me show you. 'Wow, Elena was so right about you.'" She said. Damon looked at her skeptically. He quickly ordered and then looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" "She says whenever you make progress, and let people see the good in you, you back away, and do something stupid to ruin it." She shrugged. Damon couldn't believe they talked about that kind of stuff. "She did not say that." "Yeah, she did." "Elena wouldn't talk about that with _you." _"Why not? Cause it's sacred road-trippy smut?" She giggled. Damon brought his fist to the table. A loud clang occurred. Caroline cleared her throat. "See, Damon, that's what I meant."

"I guess you're right…" He mumbled absent-mindedly. He didn't like his current relationship status with Caroline. It was like she didn't want to get along with him. Sure, he'd miss their banter, but he also wanted her to be able to trust him. _How are you going to do that, smart-ass? _He scowled a little. His forehead went into brood lines. "My god, did you just morph into Stefan?" Caroline gasped. He snapped out of his thoughts. "I take offence to that." He mumbled again. "Speak like a normal person, or you won't be able to speak at all." She chastised. Then she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Damon sighed. He looked at her retreating figure. She really was absolutely gorgeous. Then his phone rang. He picked up absent-mindedly. "Hello?"

"_Damon? Where are you? Why didn't you answer my call?" _A female voice said.

"Hello to you too Elena." He smirked.

"Why didn't you answer my call?"

"I was busy. What's on your mind, doppelicious." He joked. He could almost _hear_ Elena scowl on the other side.

"_I made a decision, Damon_." She sighed. Damon wasn't interested at all. He didn't care about Elena's choice now. That realization shocked him. He saw Caroline coming out of the bathroom. He smiled to himself.

"Let's hear it then."

"_I choose you, Damon. I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit it. Will you come back to be with me?_" She asked sweetly. Damon raised his eyebrows. He had not expected that. Caroline was stopped on her way back to the table by the waiter. She smiled seductively at him. Damon couldn't believe it. Why was she doing that? Was she trying to provoke him to kill someone again? She definitely wanted to make him jealous.

"_Damon, did you hear me_?"

Then it hit him. Two could play at this game.

"I …love you too…, Elena. You know that." He replied casually. He saw Caroline tense a little at that. He smirked.

"_So, will you come back_?"

"I'll come back, yeah. In about 2 weeks."

"_Can't you come back earlier_?" She whined impatiently. She was so _whiny_! Damon thought. He looked in Caroline's direction as she was jotting something down for the waiter. Probably her number. Damon gritted his teeth. Stupid-pretty-Caroline, getting attention everywhere. He wanted her for himself, but how was he going to make her realize it.

"Nope, no can do." He sighed. Caroline sat down at that moment. She indicated him to say hi. "Barbie says hi." He smirked into the phone. "You're with Caroline?" Elena nearly screamed into the phone. She sounded beyond jealous. Caroline laughed. Then she took the phone from Damon. "Don't worry 'Lena. I won't mack on your man. I've behaved. I know, he's unbelievably hot. But he only has eyes for you, Darling. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel any better, I booked flights back, so that he'll be back home in a few days. I know, love you, miss you. Byes!" Then she hung up. She was shaking her head. Damon looked irritated. There were so many things wrong with what Caroline just said. It's like she wasn't fazed by it at all. Maybe she wasn't actually interested in him at all?

"So what's his name." Damon said, trying to act casual.

"Oh, that's Paul."

"Did you give him your number?" He asked, not being able to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Haha. Nope, I gave him your's." She laughed.

"Why?"

"He asked for it. But I can tell him you're not interested. After all, Elena chose you! I think that's reason to celebrate, don't you?"

Damon ignored the Elena comment. "But he was ogling you the entire time."

She shrugged. "He likes my shirt." Damon burst out in hysterical laughter. She raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make him gay. Have you seen how your cleavage looks in this shirt?"

"No, Damon, have you?" She asked innocently.

"Touché." Damon offered.

"He's definitely gay though, asked if he could try on my shoes. Besides, he's wearing eyeliner."

The waiter came with their food. He gave Caroline hers and winked at her. She smirked. When he gave Damon's his, he brushed his hand along Damon's arm. Then he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Damon glared angrily at Caroline, who was bursting with laughter.

"That's not funny." He said annoyed.

"I can't think of a funnier situation." She was still in hysterics. Then she put some of the food in her mouth. A small 'mmh' escaped her mouth. Damon's eyes rolled back. How was she so appealing?

"I can. Me…you…" He started. She stared at him. "…on the dance floor." He ended. "How would that be funny? You were born in an era where dancing was mandatory, and I have dance training."

"Dance anyway, it's a ruse."

"You want to dance?" She asked in disbelief. Damon nodded and suggested for them to get up. Caroline felt his arm on the small of her back, and shuddered. He was standing behind her, his mouth too close to her ear. He was almost kissing her. She remembered the last time they'd been in this situation, and felt herself freeze.

~VD~

Huhu…so…what'd you think of it? Any guesses on which situation I'm referring to above? Little hint, it takes place in season 1. ^^ So, my lovelies, humor me with a review, please? Also, on a side note, If I update this weekly, would you guys let me write another story? I don't know why I'm asking for permission…I'm writing a new story!


	7. Chapter 7 I don't hate you

Hey. :D So, this is me speaking again. I thank you all once again for all the positive feedback. About the next story, it will be a Daroline _friendship_ only story, because I've had this idea a long while back already. I'll post it soon. For now, enjoy the following chapter. Congratulations to Damonlover86, yeah, it is that scene. ^^

Disclaimer: Plec and Williamson own them, I worry about them. Why do you need to hear me say it?

~VD~

"_You make me crazy, you know that?" His voice whispered into her ear, she was almost crying. She was breathing heavily. She was scared. She closed her eyes, and hoped for it to be over. "It's ok." His voice soothed her, sounding dangerous all the way through. "I forgive you." He pecked her on the cheek slightly. His hand was on her neck. She tried again: "I swear, I didn't say-", shaking her head, sobbing a little. He shushed her, wrapping his arms around her. She put her hand on his arm. From a distance, they would have looked like a couple. She sighed. He kissed her neck, assuring her that it was okay, once more. He began kissing her shoulder blade, pushing her hair back. "Unfortunately…" She put her head back a little. "I am so…over you now." Everything after that happened too fast. His face changed, he sunk his fangs in her, and she gasped. She refused to make a sound though. All she could feel was the small tear running down her face._

It all came rushing back to Caroline now. The Pain, the damage, the uncertainty. Damon wrapped his arms around her just like he did then. She finally found her ability to move again. She turned around to face Damon, fear in her eyes. Then she ran out of the restaurant. She wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering, crying. "What the hell was that about?" Damon's voice sounded from behind her. She didn't want to turn around. She kept walking. He was in front of her in a flash. "What's wrong?" He asked again, this time more softer. He put his hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off. "Don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you around me, pretending you care. " She spat out, her words full of disdain.

Damon cocked his head. "What are you talking about?" She stumbled backwards, not wanting to be close to Damon. "What was that, just now? The holding, the whispering, the kissing my neck?" She nearly screamed. She was a wreck. He didn't know what to reply to that. "Depends, what do you think it was?" Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, her phone rang. She looked at Damon for a second, and then she turned around. Damon knew exactly what she meant. He groaned when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Stefan. What makes you call?" She said dryly.

"_Elena. She chose_." Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Did she now?" Caroline feigned empathy. She didn't give a crap.

"_She chose Damon, Caroline. How am I supposed to live with that_?"

"I can't really answer that…"She replied hesitantly, looking at Damon. He felt horrible. He didn't even want Elena, and yet he stole her from his brother. Maybe he was a monster.

"_Caroline, where are you? I need you!"_ Damon's eyes flew wide. Stefan _needed_ Caroline? What was that all about? He looked at Caroline irritated.

"Stefan, I'm in Maryland."

"What are you doing there?"

"Having a road trip…with Damon." Damon hated the fact that she hesitated to say his name. He signaled for her to stop the call.

"_With Damon? That's where he went_?"

"Yep. Stefan I have to go though. We are still on for this Sunday, right?" She smiled. Damon frowned.

"_Sure. Wouldn't miss that for anything."_ He chuckled.

"Bye then." She hung up. The second she put the phone into her pants, she was pushed against a tree. Damon was eyeing her curiously.

"What the hell, Caroline?"

"What?"

"Since when have you been going out with Stefan?" He asked, angriness coloring his voice.

"Of course, that's the part of the conversation you'd pick up." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well…?" Damon persisted.

"It's a 'best friends' night, Damon. Didn't you hear the part where he whined about Elena? Sheesh, like I'd go out with some guy who loves Elena." Although she was talking about Stefan, Damon felt slapped. That's why she was resisting him. Elena. And now he had involved the doppelganger even more. He felt so stupid.

"Oh…" He mumbled.

"Let's just go." She said, brushing past him. Damon stared after her a long while before speeding after her.

She slept the entire ride. Damon drove the entire time, not bothering to make a single stop. He was growing hungrier and hungrier. He would have to feed soon, so would Caroline. He sighed, and focused on the road ahead. Caroline stirred. "Where are we?" "Delaware. We need to feed." Caroline was silent the entire time. She drank her guy silently, compelled him silently, and went back into the car silently. Damon was getting frustrated. He missed talking to her; he missed their banter over nothing. He missed their stupid road game. He missed everything about the way they were before. Why did he always screw things up?

He was sitting next to her in the car. He made no effort to start the car. She looked at him, expecting him to say something. Anything, really. Why wasn't he saying anything? Caroline cocked her head. "Damon? Are you going to start driving anytime soon?" She raised her eyebrows. He ignored her question and stared at her instead. "Why can't you believe that I have genuinely changed into a better person?" "Who says I don't?" She shot back. He scoffed. "Nobody, but the way you're acting certainly seems so. It's completely un-Blondie like."

"Really? _You're _going to give me crap for acting out of character?" She deadpanned. "Fantastic change of subject, really. What's that supposed to mean?" "It means, Elena made a choice. She let go of Stefan, and chose you. You have the chance to be with Elena. And yet, you're still here. With me. Driving towards New York, when what we should be doing is returning home to mystic Falls before our Lady-of-questionable-judgment changes her mind." Caroline vented. Damon laughed. Caroline glared at him. "Why is that funny?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not in a rush to get home?" He asked. It was true; he wanted to spend more time with Caroline before this thing with Elena would screw everything up.

"And why is that? Afraid to face Stefan?" She asked right back.

"No. Afraid of losing something I don't even have yet." He replied sadly. He was thinking about Caroline, but she being Caroline, took it wrong.

"Meaning you're afraid your relationship with Elena won't work out?" She asked sympathetically. He shook his head. _Honesty is the best policy. _Damon had no policies. He had decided he didn't want Elena a long time ago, yet he was pretending in front of Caroline. To make her jealous. Only- it wasn't affecting her at all. It didn't seem to have the slightest effect on her. It didn't bother her at all. Did she have no feelings for him at all? He certainly had felt something between them when they kissed. He needed to lay his cards on the table.

"Damon?" Caroline snapped him out of his inner monologue.

"Yes. That's it." He evaded confrontation again.

"We're a good five hours from New York. We still have 3 days until the ball. What are we going to do?"

"My, My, Caroline. That means you only have 3 days to find me a 'friend'."

"Damon, that's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because you're Elena's boyfriend."

"Not yet."

"So you want to screw it up?"

"She doesn't need to know." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I really hope you have good insurance." Caroline sighed.

"What?"

"Bonnie will haunt you forever if you hurt Elena."

"And you won't?"

"It will be my fault that she's hurting, too."

"So why are you doing this?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not doing anything." She said.

"You do know the terms of the bet, right?" he called to her memory. Her getting Damon Salvatore off. Yeah, she remembered. She didn't want to imagine it, but at the same time, how could she possibly not? It was Damon. This trip had brought to her attention how good an actress she was. Pretending she wasn't attracted to Damon, pretending to not want to rip Elena's head off for making a choice at the worst of times, not being fazed by Damon's admission of love for Elena, and so much more. It hurt more than she let on. After all this time, all Damon cared about was Elena. It would never be her. Wait; did she even want it to be her? After seeing the way Damon was so prepared to cheat on Elena, the one woman he loved, she was pretty damn sure she didn't. Oh who was she kidding? Of course she wanted him. Curse the Salvatore. He was going to pay for this. She was different now. She knew things about her body. She smiled inwardly, thinking up her plan.

"Of course I remember." She nodded.

"You hate me for making that bet, don't you?"

"I don't hate you, Damon. I said that before. I just wish you could have picked something not so…conflicting." She stated.

"Well, if you find me a friend you won't have to." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to sleep." She rolled her eyes.

"You do that, just don't bite my seat the next time 'dream-guy' gets you off." He winked. She slapped him jokingly.

"That was a joke when I told you."

"Was it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows seductively. She swallowed at the very lively memory of her dream.

"Did you make me have that dream?"

"I could never." He gasped. She made her 'Bitch please' face again.

"You're capable of anything." She said.

"Aww, such inspirational words."

"They aren't supposed to be."

"Don't ruin this moment, Blondie." He smiled.

"Oh right, cause that's your job." She quipped.

Damon had missed this. Their banter. He smiled genuinely. "Maybe it is. Now sleep."

"Yes, Master." She used a pretentious, hypnotized tone. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek and said: "Wake me up just before we get to New York. I want to be awake for that." Then she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Damon's skin was burning from the kiss. He touched his cheek, unconsciously. Had Barbie really shown a sign of affection right there? Was he dreaming? He didn't know yet, but things certainly seemed to be looking up for him. He looked down at the blonde next to him and smiled. _Screw Elena. _What he could have with Caroline was so much better than anything she could ever offer. After spending a few days with Caroline, he realized what they had been was not all they could have been.

~VD~

Huhu, new chapter is out. Just so you know, the ball will be happening either next chapter, or next next. Cu then. :D


	8. Chapter 8 Take a picture, it will last

Chapter 7

Hey Guys. I know, it's been a while. Me has been busy, exams and Stuff. Also, I lost a little inspiration. My new story has been up for about two weeks, and I haven't gotten a single review. Please check it out. Okay, stopping the bothering and sly advertising, commencing story.

Disclaimer: Don't own the vampire diaries. Although we all love to believe so.

~VD~

Damon smiled slightly. Caroline was sleeping, but she wasn't at peace. She kept on readjusting, her hair becoming more tangled with every shift. He kept on driving. After two hours, he stopped. This was perfect.

"Caroline, wake up." Damon whispered into her ear. Caroline stirred. She blinked her eyelids rapidly, and stared at him confused. She stammered a little something Damon couldn't understand. Then she rubbed her eyes: "…Where?" Damon smiled. She looked adorable. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes looked drunk on sleep. Damon smirked and pointed behind Caroline. His convertible was open, and they were parked directly in front of the 'Welcome to New York' sign. Caroline's eyes widened. She stared at Damon for a second. Then she grinned the happiest grin he'd seen. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed. She opened a purse Damon didn't know she'd been carrying, and took out a camera Damon didn't know existed. "Where did that come from?" He asked confused

"My bag, Oh Holy obliviousness." Caroline replied sarcastically. Damon feigned hurt.

"Ouch." She gave him a glance from under her eyelashes. He smiled as he continued. "I wasn't aware you were in possession of a camera."

"Oh, it's been there all along." She wiggled her eyebrows. Was Damon just imagining this, or was she putting on a flirty tone?

"Has it now?" He decided to match her in flirtiness.

Caroline giggled. "It's Cameras. They see everything." She smiled mischieviously.

"Everything? Even…?" He asked curiously.

"You fapping? Oh yeah." She grinned. Damon cocked his head.

"You will remind me about that forever, won't you?"

"Who's to say I'll see you forever?" She replied, her lips formed into a small line, getting out of the car. Damon called "Personally, I wouldn't mind" after her, before getting out of the car to block her way again. Caroline looked at him skeptically. Damon cupped her cheek, he smiled. It looked to Caroline as though an emotional scene was bound to happen, so she pressed the camera into his stomach. His rock hard abs. Caroline's thoughts drifted to a scene very inappropriate, and she had to catch herself at the last minute before Damon smelled her arousal. That would be embarrassing. Very embarrassing. So she shoved the camera a little harder, and spoke: "Take a picture of me in front of it, please?" She smiled widely, Damon smiled back. Why did he smile at her like that? It made her feel stupid, fuzzy things inside she didn't want to feel. _Damn you, Damon. This is all your fault. You're going to pay. _Caroline thought as she jumped in front of the sign. She did a few cheesy poses, and then she skipped towards Damon. She seemed so happy. Damon couldn't figure out why she was so happy all of a sudden. When she went on this road trip, she was a sarcastic badass.

"Your turn." She was straight up in his face now. She looked at him expectantly. She was too close. He inhaled her scent. Strawberries and….what was that? It was so damn seductive. Damon needed to control himself. But damnit, it was hard. Her lips were curved upwards, and they were so red and glossy…and Damon was totally staring.

"Damon?"

"Yes, milady?" He asked, his eyes closed, looking sort of drunk. Caroline snapped a photo of it.

"Please stand in front of the sign." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Why would I do that?"

"Memories."

"But I've been here a million times." He shrugged.

"True." She nodded. "Not with me though. But I guess if you don't do it I might need to share a very embarrassing photo with the world."

"Please, I have nothing to be embarrassed of." He smirked. She smiled threateningly. She pushed him towards the car hood. She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. And he drew in a sharp breath. There was that scent again. He'd ask her about that at some point. _Don't jump her, don't jump her._ The voice in his head repeatedly drummed. "Even…" She paused for dramatic effect. "Pictures of you…with a mouth full of chocolate?" "You don't have a picture like that. The only one who has a picture like that…You're bluffing." He stated

"I am?" She raised an eyebrow. Then she burst out in giggles.

"He didn't."

"Oh, he did. Stefan showed me your little photo from 1994." She grinned widely. Damon's expression was horrid, and she bent over laughing. Her cleavage, yet again, struggling to free itself from its cage. Damon switched their positions and pushed her on top of his hood. Then he climbed on top of her.

"You know, this will look very odd for anyone driving by." She said, panting, reminding him that they were indeed in a public place. He rolled his eyes.

"How did you get that photo?"

"I was drunk, Stefan was drunk…something happened, and then we were looking at old photos of you and him." She shrugged, resting her hand on his jeans. He knew she was trying to get him off of her, but why did she have to do it in such a manner? Her hand on his skin, separated only by a thin piece of cloth that he was dying to take off. If she didn't want him jumping her, why did she do stuff like that? Then he thought about it. She had always been this way with him, it came natural. He just noticed more because of his newly-found feelings.

"_Something_ happened?" Damon inquired.

Caroline smirked in response. "Jealous?"

"Only if you slept with him." Caroline raised an eyebrow. Then she made a disgusted face.

"Eww…Sleeping with Stefan…would be like….us… sleeping together." She jokingly said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, our sex is fabulous."

"Besides the fact that you sound like a drag queen, we never actually slept together, sweetheart." She schooled him. Damon looked at her questiongly. What was she talking about? "We did."

"No."

"So what do you call all the making out…on your bed?"

"I like to call things as they are, we were making out, as you just said." She quipped.

Damon furrowed his brow. "We definitely slept together." He stated firmly.

"Haha, no. You slept with me. Pulled out every time before I was done…or…bit me." She stared into him. The way she said it with such calmness, made Damon feel like a jackass.

"Maybe I need to make up for lost times then. How many times did that happen?" He wondered. She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you tell me. I think I might have passed out sometimes." She shrugged.

Damon looked worried. How many times…? He practically raped her. It horrified him. "I don't remember."

"I thought so." She said calmly. Sighing. "Can you get off of me now?" She stared at him.

"Aww, but this is so fun. Admit it, it's getting you hot." He smirked.

"Maybe, but if that's the case, it's because it's circa 45 C°." Caroline said dryly.

"But maybe, Caroline, I feel like making up for all the times I left you hanging." He smirked.

She played with his shirt a little.

"Damon, you don't even know how many times…." She started but he put his finger on her lips.

"It was 143 times." He said firmly. She raised her eyebrows.

"Very good, Mr. Salvatore. But that's quite a big number."

"Are you questioning my endurance?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't have any, how can I question it?" She teased.

"Oh, Blondie, but you will. At the ball. When you get me off. You will feel every part of it. You'll reach heights like never before. I'll have you screaming my name, your voice full of lust." He whispered into her ear.

"Will I now?" She questioned.

"Oh most definitely." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. He sat up straight. He looked at Caroline lying beneath him. He imagined her naked, writhing under him, screaming his name…He closed his eyes.

Caroline heard something.

"Damon!"

"Yeah, just like that." Damon murmured. His eyes were closed, he was caught up in a fantasy. Before he knew it, she had rolled him off of her, and they were behind the car. Damon suddenly jerked his eyes open. "What's wrong, Blondie?" She was crouched down close to him, not noticing her hand was up his thigh now. He raised his eyebrows at that, but she didn't notice. A familiar British voice was calling from behind. "Caroline. I know Damon's there with you. I really don't want to hurt you two." The voice cooed. Caroline turned to answer Damon's question.

"Besides the fact that you lying on top of me already got you off? Rebekah's here. Shooting wooden bullets at us. So much for your endurance, and about the screaming your name: That only happens in very bad movies." She said, looking a little sick.

"It didn't get me off." He insisted as his car was rapidly attacked by wooden bullets. "The little splatter in your pants suggests otherwise." She whispered loudly. Damon looked down at himself. "Now go distract her, I'll take care of her." She said sternly. Then she was gone. Then the car exploded. Damon shot up. "What the hell, sexy-becks? My car! Do you know how much that is worth?" His chest was pierced by three bullets. He screamed in agony. It hurt. Blood was covering his shirt. The wounds wouldn't stop bleeding, but he didn't care. He sped away from the car wreck. After a minute of running or so, he remembered something. Caroline. Where was she? He sped towards Rebekah, ready to give her a piece of his mind, but all he found was a bunch of blonde locks, attached a corpse, body greyed. Dead. _What?_ Damon wondered in confusion. _It wasn't…it couldn't! She was dead?_

Then he heard footsteps behind him. "You really didn't think that could happen, did you?"

~VD~

I know, I know, I'm terrible for leaving you with such a 'cliffhanger', but come on. :D I'm just having a little fun. Reviews are love. :* Once reviews pass the 100 mark, I'll post the next chapter, to put you out of your misery.


	9. Chapter 9 Tomorrow

Chapter 8

Ello, cheries. New chapter. Enjoy. Added new twist around end, this chapter will reveal a little something about Caroline's agreement to go on with Damon after Chapter 3 and 4.

Disclaimer: Nope. VD is not mine.

~VD~

_Blonde. Dead. No! It can't be Caroline, please don't let it be Caroline! I can't lose her. I only just realized what she meant to me! _A little tear welled up in his eye, and he swallowed hard.

Then:_ "You really didn't think that could happen, did you?" _Damon let out a relieved breath.

Damon relaxed visibly. He turned the corpse over; staring into Rebekah's opened eyes. They were wide in shock. She looked as though she had been staked, but there was no stake, nor a dagger, nor any sign indicating she was killed. Except her greyed skin. Damon turned around. Caroline was standing there, not a single hair out of place. A syringe was in her hand. She looked menacing.

"What did you do?" Damon asked shocked. Caroline smiled slightly.

_*Flashback*_

_Rebekah was standing in front of the car, tapping her foot, being impatient. She shot another few rounds at the car. The car exploded. Rebekah smiled. Maybe the explosion got them. _

"_Hello, Rebekah." Caroline said, standing behind the original. She turned around. "Caroline." She stated bitterly. "Where's Nick?" She asked impatiently. "I don't know." Caroline shrugged. _

"_You're lying, you little twat! What did you do?" She stared into Caroline's eyes. Caroline smirked a little. _

"_Bonnie banished him and his hybrids into a parallel universe." _

"_He's not dead? He can be brought back?"_

"_I'm still alive." She shrugged. _

"_What does that have to do with it?" Rebekah asked, trying to get away from that subject. _

"_Oh please, stop it. I know he's the creator of our bloodline."_

_Rebekah's eyes widened. "What makes you think that?" _

"_Call it intuition." She replied casually. She took a few steps towards Rebekah. "But you know what that means?" _

"_What?" Rebekah asked._

"_You're NOT the sire, Darling. We get to kill you." Caroline smiled. _

"_What makes you think you can kill me? You're merely a baby vamp." She smirked. There was a condescending tone in her voice that really put Caroline off. _

"_Maybe, but I got some upgrades." Caroline shot back. Wiggling her eyebrows. Rebekah looked at her expectantly._

_Rebekah's face changed. Eyes livid, she stood in front of Caroline. Maybe Caroline should have been scared. Maybe she should have run. But she couldn't back down now. This was the plan. This was what needed to be done. So she smiled. That caused Rebekah to hesitate. _

"_Ooh, Scary." Caroline teased. Then she showed a syringe, full of silvery liquid. "Scarier." She said as she lunged at Rebekah, plunging it into her heart. "Goodbye, Beckster." She smirked as she released the liquid into her heart. Rebekah's body greyed instantly. She patted down her clothes, and smiled at herself. _

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm glad you survived too, Damon." Caroline deflected. He didn't miss the sarcastic undertone. Damon stood up, and pulled her into a hug.

"You're not dead." He said, cupping her face.

"Smart boy. Want a cookie?" She teased.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He told her.

"Do what?"

"Put yourself at risk like that! What were you thinking? She's an original!" He yelled at her, never letting go of her face.

She stuck her tongue out. "You know me, Damon. I'm Blondie, I'm blonde, I don't think."

"How did you…?" He was getting closer to her face by the second.

"We should probably get rid of the body." She interrupted, tearing herself out of the embrace she knew she shouldn't be in. She bend down, looking at Rebekah's face. Damon stood behind her, thinking. He could have lost her just then. How did that not occur to him? Had she not been so lucky, she would have been dead. To make matters worse, she would have died, not knowing how sorry he was. She would have been dead without knowing he loved her. She could die at any time. He bit his lip. He had to do something. He couldn't wait for her to forgive him. He had to change. He would make things up to her first, before going after her. He would be the sappy, gentleman-like guy she wanted. He walked up behind her. She looked at him.

"I need to say something." He stated.

"Shoot." She replied.

"And you…need to let me finish, and not interrupt me." He looked into her eyes. He loved her eyes. They were so honest. Yet there was something cold to them.

"Damon…" she started. He loved the way his name rolled of her lips. Nobody said it like she did. Oh boy, he really was whipped.

"Don't make me shut you up." He threatened. She went quiet.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry Caroline. I'm sorry for hurting you, ever. I'm sorry for compelling you, for sleeping with you and not letting you 'finish', I'm…" Caroline made a skeptical face.

"Let me finish!" He warned. She shrugged.

"But most of all, I'm sorry for not apologizing earlier, when I should have. I could have lost you today, and that scares me. I don't want to lose you." He finished. Caroline smiled kindly. He loved that smile.

"I already forgave you, Damon."

"So why don't you act like it?"

"Because you're you. You'll…"

"I'll what?" He asked nervously.

"You'll be you." She sighed.

"As in, I'll make fun of you and use you again?" He said, looking into her eyes again. She stared right back at him. His eyes. His beautiful eyes! She nearly sighed. Why couldn't he just go back to being obnoxious Salvatore? At least she knew how to handle him. This emotional, romantic, gentlemanly Salvatore, he messed up her feelings. He made her feel fluffy and good inside. And it took all she had to not go up to him, and profess her undying love. But knowing him, he could never reciprocate it. Something about the way he looked at her though, made her fantasize that it could be possible. The realist inside her knew it wasn't possible though, so she didn't. She would not be hurt by him again. She would not do that to Elena. She nodded a little. Damon sighed.

"Caroline Forbes, I promise you this: If I ever hurt you again, I give you permission to kill me."

She looked shocked. "I don't want you dead, dumbass." She shook her head. Damon snapped his head. "But all the…"

"Yes, Damon, you hurt me. Hurt is past tense. It was a while ago. I understand why you did it; you didn't have your emotions on. But you changed. Your emotions are back, and you found love. You're a genuinely nice person now." She put her hand on his cheek. _I love you. _She was about to say. No, she couldn't let that happen. He loved Elena. Elena loved him. Match made in heaven. Don't screw up his chances with her.

Damon smiled. He felt a tear welling up. He suppressed it. "You mean that?" He said. She nodded calmly. "And you forgive me for…raping…you?"

She looked irritated. "Who's talking about rape?"

"I thought…"

"Yeah, I didn't come, but rape is involuntarily. If I remember correctly, human Caroline threw herself at you." She said.

"Don't joke about that, I feel really bad."

She laughed. "And you should, you did bad things. But not rape. You slept with me, and you had my consent. You just didn't…live up to expectations, I guess." She patted his shoulder. Damon felt himself relax a little. Maybe he had overreacted with his guilt. If she didn't see it that way, he wouldn't either. Thank god.

"I'll make up for that, then." He smirked. Inside he was feeling a tiny bit offended. Yes, Caroline didn't think he raped her, which was good. But what wasn't good was that she didn't even consider him 'decent' in bed.

"Oh no you won't! I am not getting into bed with you." She laughed. "Why not? We do still have our bet." He wiggled his eyebrows. Really, he just wanted to sleep with her. Make her scream his name, make him live up to her expectations and more. Take her to heights she had never experienced before.

"Despite what you said, it's off while you're with Elena." She shrugged.

"So you want me to break up with her?" He asked

"No." She said, looking at him as if he had told her something completely unbelievable. "Elena is the first good thing to happen to you in, like, ever! If you break up with her, you'll just be miserable Damon again."

_How wrong you are, Caroline. _Damon knew what he was going to do.

"But I want the bet." He pouted. She looked at him.

"What makes you think I do?" She asked back.

"Cause, you know I have potential. You know I could make you feel the best you ever have. You're curious. Don't even try to deny it. I know you're wet. I can smell it." He smirked. Caroline blushed. She bit her lip. She looked like she was about to say something, but then she didn't.

"Let's just get Rebekah out of here." She murmured. Damon laughed. "See, you totally want me." He chuckled. _Stupidly-handsome-cheeky Salvatore. _ Oh he was going to pay. She knew he thought she was attractive; she could use that against him, couldn't she? "Cheeky Bastard." Her voice was only a mumble. He barked a laugh anyway. She walked towards the place where Damon's car had stood. Left were only scraps of metal, and undefinable things. "Um…your car." She said slowly.

" !" Damon realized. "Oh my god! If the bitch wasn't dead I'd hunt her down and kill her!" He vented. Then he remembered something. "Wait, how did you kill her?"

"Oh, she's not dead." Caroline shrugged.

"What? Of course she's dead. Look at her." Damon nodded towards her corpse.

"She's daggered, Damon." Caroline said as she lifted up Rebekah's body.

"With what? An invisible dagger? Caroline, stop lying to me!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm, Rebekah fell. Caroline was pressed against him. He felt something tingling in his pants. _Not again._ Caroline put her hands on his chest, to push him away, and then realized her hands were covered with blood. "I had an idea and Bonnie made it happen. Damon, you do realize we have a problem now? No spare clothes, no car. I think we need to take advantage of your credit cards."

"What idea?" He said as she pulled out one of the wooden bullets. He winced a little.

"How did you not notice you had _bullets _inside of you?" He gasped as she pulled out the second.

"Guess I got distracted." He smiled down at her. She ripped his shirt apart, looking for the other bullets.

"What the hell? You ruined my deep V!"

"It's just a deeper V. Besides, I'm checking for bullets." She wasn't. Not really, anyway. She just loved his abs. She smiled back at him, and then ripped the third bullet out. "Thanks." He replied hoarsely.

She nodded curtly and turned around to pick Rebekah, or well, Rebekah's body, back up. He held her back again.

"Nice job of avoiding, but I'm not so easily deflected." He said, looking sternly.

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"It worked, why would I think that?"

"Because…"

"Just tell me the idea."

"Well, I thought since a white oak stake killed an original, that was out of the question since we don't know the originator of our bloodline. And a dagger is too easily removable. So, I thought: 'what if we had a liquid dagger?' It would be nearly impossible to remove, but it wouldn't kill the original." Caroline shrugged. "Bonnie kept the dagger in a liquid form."

Damon looked at Caroline like she was insane. Or genius. He didn't know. "Why would I think that's bad?" Caroline cocked her head. "Think about it." Then she picked up the body and was gone. The realization hit Damon like a brick wall. Caroline was a vampire, she daggered an original. _This Dagger shall bring death to the demon who wields it. Oh no. _"Caroline!" He screamed. He darted after her.

"What?" She asked him concerned. "Why did you do it? Why did you dagger her? You're going to die!" He panted, pushing her against a tree.

"I'm not going to die, Damon. Not yet." She smiled.

"When then? Caroline how could you have been so stupid?" _ How could you leave me? _

"When somebody kills me - or I decide to off myself."

"But how?"

"It's amazing what witches can do, isn't it?" She winked at him. Then she wound herself out of his grip and started digging a grave.

"Where'd you get the shovel?" He asked incredulously.

"It was in your trunk. Makes me wonder what you do with it." She murmured as she lowered Rebekah's body into the hole. Then she covered it with dirt and put some leaves over it to make it look legit. Then she sighed and stood up. "We should head towards the inner city." She suggested.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to go clothes-shopping. The ball is the day after tomorrow, and my dress, along with your suit, was blown up." She stated.

"Oh yeah. We should do that." He said nonchalantly.

"People are going to notice your shirt is ripped and bloodstained though." Caroline said, looking at Damon again.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not mine, no. You're the one who got himself shot."

"Oh, I'm sorry we can't all have magical daggers in our purse." He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to take that off, Damon." She sighed.

"You just want to see me naked. "

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She said, obviously trying to act unimpressed.

"Well, it is legal for people to go topless in New York." Damon said, as if he would say: 'If I have to.'

"I bet New York can't wait to see your man boobs." She smirked.

"What man boobs? I'll have you know…!"

"I know, I know. You have a body as though you were a young, Greek god. We've been over this. " She rolled her eyes and walked out of the forest, onto the road.

"Why yes I do, thank you for noticing." He smirked. She narrowed her eyes. Then she pushed him onto the floor. "Last one at the 'The Pierre' is a rotten egg." She stuck out her tongue and darted away. Damon smiled as he got up and darted after her.

~VD~

"Got you!" He growled into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She shrieked. Then she laughed. Damon's body vibrated. "Let's check in, slowpoke." Caroline walked towards the concierge and compelled him. Then she got in the elevator, wiggled her eyebrows, and closed the door in front of Damon's face. He sighed.

"Oh no." Caroline groaned as she entered the hotel room. Damon appeared behind her. "What?" He asked. Caroline pointed towards the single bed. "That." Damon laughed out loud. "Why is that funny?" She asked, feeling frustrated.

"Because, clearly, you have a problem with us sleeping in the same bed." Damon shrugged his shoulders. He smirked.

"Oh it's not me I'm worried about." She winked. Then she took off her top, and turned around. "What are you…? Don't do that, Caroline!" Damon walked up to her and made her face him. "Do what?"

"Sleep like…_this!" _

"And you're trying to tell me I'm the one who has problems with the sleeping arrangements?"

"Caroline, any man would have problems concentrating while you're sleeping next to them wearing next to nothing."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So if next to nothing is bad, do you want me to wear nothing at all?" She smirked, raising her eyebrows. Damon gulped.

"Caroline?" He said, his voice a low, rough whisper.

"Damon?"

"You are not sleeping next to me wearing that."

"I currently don't have any other clothes with me. Courtesy of your easily explodable car." She frowned.

Damon cocked his head. He was still topless. Then he walked out the door, across the hall, and knocked on a door. Caroline rolled her eyes. Five minutes later, Damon came back out with a little bag.

"What is that?"

"Sleeping clothes for you, Cherie, courtesy of the nice French lady next door."

"Really, Damon?" Caroline deadpanned.

"Just put it on and go to sleep." Caroline took the nightgown out and held it up. "How is this any better? It will make me look like a stripper." The nightgown was sheer black silk, barely covering her ass and boobs. It looked incredibly hot. She pulled it over her head, and Damon smirked.

"Better than before-whoa! Caroline, stop it!"

"I never sleep with my bra on Damon. It's uncomfortable."

"But…"

"It'll be dark, you won't see my boobs. Besides, you were the one who said it was nothing you haven't seen before."

"Pretty sure you've mentioned it once or twice too."

"Go to sleep, Salvatore." She shook her head as she climbed under the covers and turned off the nightlight."

~VD~

Caroline woke up to find Damon's arm wrapped around her. It creeped her out, the look of serenity on his face. He seemed…gentle. Caroline wound herself out of his arns, earning a silent: "Stay." From him. She smirked as she scribbled a note. She then proceeded to get dressed and head out, taking Damon's credit card with him. She closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Damon.

Damon woke up 4 hours later, stretching, and groaning. He had this wonderful dream where he and Caroline did some…Ah, apparently his little friend had the same dream. This was going to be hard to hide from Care. Wait. Where was Care? He found a little note addressed to him, lying on her pillow.

_Damon, _

_Not your dog. ;) Went out shopping for a ballgown. Took your credit card. Yeah, that's right, the one that can't be maxed out? You should rent a tux, btw. _

_Caroline_

Damon couldn't help but chuckle. That was just so Caroline. He got up, took a slight shower, and then decided to do something he should have done a long time ago. He sighed, preparing himself for what was about to come.

"_Hello, Damon_." Elena purred into the phone. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena. We need to talk."

"_What is it? Damon, why do you sound so serious_?"

"I lied, Elena. I don't love you. I can't be with you." He breathed out. God, that needed to be said.

"_Who's making you say this, Damon? Is Caroline forcing you to say this? What has the bitch done?_" This infuriated Damon.

"No one's making me say anything. Especially not Caroline. She's not even here right now. You're just…well…completely not my type."

"_Liar. Of course I'm your type, just like Katherine._" Elena hissed.

"Please, Elena. Don't make yourself sound more pathetic than you already do."

"_Damon. You'll regret this. You walk out now, and you can never get me back."_ Elena threatened.

"What is it they say? Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. Buh-bye."

"_Damon_!"

He disconnected, and breathed out a sigh of relief. Step one of the plan, done. Step two, making Caroline realize what she could have with him. _Easier said than done._ He thought grimly.

Caroline was just heading out a fancy dress boutique, when she got the call.

"_Caroline_?"

"What, Elena?"

"_Damon. He broke up with me_." Caroline heard Elena sob. _That bastard. _Was her first thought. Then the slight thought that he might have done it to be with her, instead flashed across her mind._ Stop that. No way he did that for you._ The only reason he could have done that was to get her to get him off. _ Jackass. _

"He did? Aw, Elena, I'm so sorry."

"_You're with him, aren't you_?"

"Not right now, nope." Caroline murmured, spotting a familiar flash of brown hair entering a tux shop across the street.

"Look, Elena, I'll try and talk some sense into him…"

"_No, don't do that. I always knew Stefan was the better choice. I'm done with Damon forever_."

_You always say that, bitch. Poor Stefan._

"Okay, honey, would you tell Bonnie I need to talk to her?"

"_She's here right now. I'll give her to you._"

"Bon-Bon?" Caroline whispered into the phone carefully.

"_That's me, Carebear. What's up_?"

"1 down, 2 more to go. You were right. Rebekah was in New York. I'm pretty sure I just saw Kol across the street."

"_Do you have the syringes_?"

"Yep. I'm ready. You transportet Rebekah's body?"

"_In the parallel universe? Oh yeah. But, Klaus killed…Tyler. He blames him for._"

"I don't care much, Bonnie."

"_CAROLINE?_" Bonnie was shocked. What was wrong with her friend?

"He's a hybrid. He's dangerous. He'll be a threat. Now he's gone, it doesn't matter. Don't try to get him back." Caroline desperately tried to lie. She felt so bad for Tyler. She just didn't know what had come over her. How did she not love Tyler anymore? A few days ago…A few days ago was a whole different world.

"_If that's what you want. Just make sure they don't hurt you…_"

"They can't.

"_You're sure Kol will be at the ball? Or are you just looking for an excuse to see Damon in a tux_?"

"Yes. Not only for the tux, I'm taking advantage of his unlimited credit card. Although I can't figure out how you got Damon the tickets…"

"_I'm a witch, sweetie_."

"You're an awesome one too. I got to go though. Love ya, see you around."

"_Be safe. Still don't know why I had this idea. It's too dangerous." _ Bonnie sighed.

"Bye now."

Caroline sighed. How in hell did she get dragged into this mess? She had reached an agreement with Bonnie after Damon kissed her for the second time. Bonnie had called her to tell her that she needed to get rid of all the remaining originals. Drunken Caroline had been very innovative. But she couldn't help but feel a little used. Bonnie had set all this up. This stupid road trip that put her feelings in a blender. She had always thought she was over Damon Salvatore. _As if, you horny bitch. _And now the stupid supernatural killing thing. She sighed. How the hell did this all happen?

~VD~

"Damon Salvatore, you might be the stupidest man on earth." Caroline stormed into the hotel room. Damon turned to look at her, irritated look on his face. Then he saw her livid expression. He chuckled, and took a big gulp of burboun.

"Impossible. Have you met my brother?"

" . .Elena?" Caroline yelled at him. Damon started laughing.

"Word sure travels fast…" He murmured.

"Why in hell? She is all you want! The bet is off." Caroline yelled frustrated.

"Who says I want Elena?" Damon yelled back, just as frustrated. Everybody needed to stop assuming that. But then again, he did kind of ride himself into that situation, what with all the 'I love you' talk. Damn.

"You. And the rest of the world."

"Doesn't mean I'll miss you getting me off."

"Why are you so willing to fuck up everything you built?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Who says I want all that? Who says I want a stupid relationship with Elena?" He screamed as he pushed her against the wall. She felt a little alcohol on his breath. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Why was he saying all these stupid things? She calmed down for a second before replying.

"Again, you. And I've had to hear you bitch about her decision skills a million times."

"The bets still on." Damon finalled.

"I won't do that to Elena."

"I don't fucking want Elena!" Damon screamed. He was so frustrated.

"Then what do you fucking want, Salvatore?"

Damon crashed his lips onto her. Too often. This had happened too often.

"We kiss too much for friends, Damon."

"Do you want to be more?" He asked, panting.

Caroline bit her lip. _Yes, yes. I do! Yes! _"No…"

"Really, why not?"

"Elena." Damon cocked his head. He was expecting something along the lines of: 'How can I trust you to not manipulate me again.' Or something. Instead, he realized, it was Caroline, with her stupid way of thinking. Daggering Rebekah. He still had no idea how she survived that.

"Forget about Elena. Just for a second." Damon murmured quietly. Then he grabbed her neck, and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately. Caroline's knees felt weak. This kiss was so much different. Caroline was sure she had never been kissed like this. Damon sighed relieved. Was she…kissing him back? The good feeling only lasted a few seconds though, before Caroline came back to her senses.

"You can't do that."

"Why shouldn't I be able to do that? Lord knows I want you, Caroline Forbes. Hell, I think I love you." Caroline gasped. Damon choked. He hadn't planned on saying that.

"How much have you been drinking?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Not much."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then you're delusional."

"Maybe I am." Damon scoffed. "But can you look me in the eye and tell me you felt nothing?"

Caroline choked. A tear welled up in her eyes.

"Damon, you don't love me, you can't love me." Caroline cried. It was all she wanted, but it still scared her. It would put a foil in her plan. She couldn't. She was leaving, everything would end. Maybe some other days? They had eternity after all.

" . ?" Damon asked.

"I felt…nothing. Except..shi…shivers. You're a great kisser, Damon. But that's all. Now I'm going to sleep."

"You're a terrible liar."

Caroline swallowed. Fighting back the tears. "Go to sleep, Salvatore." She turned off the light, and felt the tear escape her eye. Damon smelt it too. He was sure she felt something for him too. What was stopping her?

"Goodnight, Caroline."

~VD~

I'm mean, I know. But heeey, Damon confessed. Things are looking up. Or are they? Why is Caroline thinking everything will end soon? Sound off in the review area, want your feedback. Next chapter is the ball, y'alls excited? Let me know. Chris.


	10. Chapter 10 The ball

What we were is not all we could be Chapter 10

A/N: Hello. It's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The ball. :P Have fun with the story.

Disclaimer: Not the owner of TVD. *shakes head in dismay*

Warning: Today, we get to the very reason this fic is rated M. Rawr. ^.^

~VD~

"Caroline, what in hell is taking so long?" Damon sighed, rapping on the bathroom door of their hotel suite. He was getting impatient. They were going to be late.

"Well excuse me if the ball gown takes a little longer to put on. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm the one that needs make up. Not you. So calm your tits, Salvatore." She huffed. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, something's stuck." He asked curiously. He heard her sigh from behind the door.

"Maybe…." She admitted. He already imagined her biting her tongue. She was so…Caroline-ish at that moment.

"You could just ask me to help you." He said, becoming a little annoyed.

"You're the one who said I shouldn't prance around in my underwear in front of you." She said, also becoming annoyed.

"I'll manage."

"But won't no bra at all be worse?" She questioned innocently.

"You little…" Damon gasped. He practically felt her grin through the door.

"Just get it done?" Damon said, irritated, trying to get the image of Caroline's perky little girls out of his head. She agreed and about a second later he heard a curse.

"Fuck it." Caroline hissed under her breath. "Damon! I need help." She said, unlocking the door. Damon was looking out the window, glass of bourbon in his hand. Standard procedure really.

"In that case, I have the number of a very good shrink whom…Holy Shit, _Caroline_!" His eyes bugged. That had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She was wearing a ball gown, all black, with a sweetheart neckline that nearly reached her bellybutton, and it was tight like a corset. It stopped at her waist, and flowed down her body in soft motions, but in a wide skirt. Sheer black silk, it seemed. In addition, she was wearing black gloves on her arm, and black diamond earrings along with a matching necklace. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and she was sporting a shy smile.

"What?" She asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong?" She twirled around nervously.

"Keep looking at me like that, and there will be…how much did that cost you?"

"Only you would ask that."

"Anyone would." Damon stated.

"In total, this outfit cost me 300$, deal with it."

"What?"

"Retail, smart-ass. I already owned the jewelry." She said, irritated.

"Huh." Damon shrugged. "What do you need help with?" He asked. She turned around. Her back was bare. The zipper only ended at her butt, otherwise the dress was bare in the back. Damon groaned. Why did she always have to be this sexy? It made everything harder. And he did mean _everything._ "I can't do me up." She bit her lip.

"Well I'd be happy to help." He smiled. He fished for her zipper, and then gently slid it upwards. He rested one hand on her shoulder, and the other one on her waist. He kissed her shoulder, trailing upwards.

"Have I mentioned how fuckin' beautiful you look today evening?" He whispered lazily. Caroline gasped quietly.

"No, you haven't said anything about the dress, except your dismay with my spending skills." She leaned her head back slightly. Maybe she was letting a little bit happen. Maybe. He ended things with Elena. And he was hot. And Caroline wanted him. If she was going to be gone anyway, why not have a little fun beforehand? She smiled.

"That's because all my thoughts had nothing to do with the dress, but more with you. Especially your curves. The way I want to rip off that dress right now is unimaginable." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. She grinded against him a little. He moved his hand along her back and sent shivers through her body. "You know…" he said, while kissing her neck. She was getting hot. "We should really…" Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. "…head downstairs to the limo." He said swiftly before letting go of her. She smirked.

"And you dare call me a tease."

"Caroline Forbes, are you admitting you want me?"

"I would never." She said, running her hand along his t-shirt. She pulled his tie and dragged him out the door with it. Damon laughed throatily.

~VD~

_One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car-so come on let's ride…_

Caroline loved this song. It was playing just as she entered. She was hooked on Damon's arm, but he was already distancing himself to the bar. She had wanted to ask him if he would want to dance. Oh well. She was here on business anyway. She looked around, looking for a certain someone.

"Fancy meeting you here." She heard a thick british voice from behind her.

"Caroline Forbes, was it?" The voice came mockingly from behind her. She didn't bother turning around. Instead she only sighed.

"The other Mikaelson brother, I see." Caroline raised an eyebrow. Her tone was bored. She couldn't let the fact that she was shaking inside shine through. She had to focus on this.

"I have a name, you now." He smirked. She scoffed and was about to walk off, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. She instantly recoiled a little.

"And I don't care. Feel like dancing?" She finalled.

_Let's ride to the liquor-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna…_

Damon was at the bar. He had ordered a nice cocktail for Caroline, and a bourbon for himself. He smiled. This would be a fun evening. It was the end of the bet, after all. _Time to pay up_. He thought amused. He turned around and deadpanned. He let her out of his sight for a minute, and she was already dancing with some guy? Then the guy turned around. That was Kol. Damon's eyes bulged. He prayed Caroline had another syringe with him.

_Beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep because talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know , they are getting sweeter_

"You know this is a jive, right?" Kol asked testingly. He twirled her in, so that she was flush against his chest.

"Well you're doing a good job leading, despite the fact that you have two left feet." She mocked. Kol grinned.

"You have fire, I like that."

"And you have a huge ego, I don't like that." She said, looking bored.

"See? Fire." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Damn originals and their charm. Damn Damon standing across the room staring at her. Wait, what? Oh damn.

_So what can I do I really beg you my Lord  
To me is flirting it's just like a sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet_

Damon saw Caroline leaving the room with Kol during the song. It was a good song, nothing romantic, so his jealousy didn't shoot up to maximum levels, but Caroline looked so sexy as she danced with Kol. She was a brilliant little dancer. And now she was putting herself at risk again. Damon grabbed the cocktails and followed them inconspicuously.

_A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man_

"Well this is nice and private." Kol smiled seductively. He walked towards Caroline.

"What did you have in mind sweetheart?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Damon rolled his eyes. How was Kol so sure of himself? Caroline would never start something with Kol. She wouldn't. Would she? Oh damn.

"You know, you give yourself too much credit." Caroline smirked

"Whatever do you mean?" Kol asked, still thinking Caroline was being flirty.

"Did you know Rebekah and Klaus are gone?" Caroline asked deadpan.

"Excuse me?" Kol raised his eyebrows.

"I said: Klaus and Rebekah are gone. Dead. _Kaputt_." Caroline enunciated.

"You're bluffing, they can't be killed." Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

"I killed them." She shrugged.

"You little…" He stopped because Caroline was smiling from ear to ear. He felt a slight sting in his chest. She had pressed a syringe into it. Kol laughed.

"_That_ is how you plan to kill me?"

"You are just so naïve, aren't you? Just because I'm a baby vamp, doesn't mean I can't kill you. Liquified dagger, _sweetheart_." She whispered into his ear. Kol's eyes widened.

"You don't have the guts to follow-through, darling. Let me go, and I won't hurt you." His arrogant voice laced with fear.

"You forget, _I'm _not the naïve one, you should know better." She chastised as she released the liquid into his heart.

"Rot in hell." She spat on him.

_Jump up and down and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hand once  
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you doing it right_

Caroline heard someone clapping behind her. She turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Impressive." Damon said with a shit-eating grin.

"Is there something you want, Damon?" She asked, annoyed.

"You, your body, I'm pretty sure we've been over this." He dismissed.

"I want to know though, why the fuck you've been lying to me." He was dead-serious from one second to the next. She raised her eyebrows.

"Explain to me how I've been lying?"

"You just daggered Kol. Clearly you've been training." She stated.

"Still not getting to the lying part, Damon."

"And you just happen to magically fit a liquefied dagger or two in your purse."

"No, Damon. I kept them hidden in my fairy vagina." She deadpanned. He smirked.

"Don't try deflecting me, sweetheart. I want to know what you've been up to."

"Killing Originals, apparently. By the way, you're getting rid of the body." She said as she walked out of the side room.

_I do all  
To fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky_

Damon walked behind her, and pressed her to him. He put one hand on the small of her back, and took her hand into his other. He put one leg between hers, and started swaying.

"What are you doing?" She sighed.

"Wooing you." He winked.

"No, not quite." She deadpanned. _Liar. _The little voice in her head sounded.

"Why have you been killing originals?" He asked, whispering into her ears.

"Why have you never killed originals before? You're the one who is so hell-bent on doing it." She shot right back.

"Caroline, don't give me that crap. Just answer my question." He said as she turned out of his arms and started shaking her hips seductively. Damon stared. He knew he did.

"Maybe I feel like helping out. You know, finally contributing to the war." She shrugged. He twirled her back in and dipped her.

"Why? You were perfectly fine staying out of it before." He looked into her eyes.

"I want it to be over already. For me, for you, for _Elena_." She gritted her teeth only a little.

"Damon, pull me up, there's too much blood rushing to my head. "

"My pleasure." He said, pulling her up to his face, his lips only centimeters away from hers. "Don't get involved, I don't want you hurt." She smiled a little. Then he said: "At least not before you finish me off." Then he winked and left.

When Damon walked into the room where Kol had been daggered, the body was just disappearing. _What? _ He squinted a little. Was he just imagining this? He looked at the bourbon skeptically. _Oh, old friend, how you deceive me. _He shook his head and walked out of the room.

~VD~

Caroline was standing on the dance floor, watching Damon leave. She slumped her shoulders a little. She was going to miss this. As a perfectly-timed reminder that her time with Damon would be cut short, her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her heel, and left the room.

"Bonnie, tell me we got good news?"

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _

"Tell you what?" Caroline asked confused.

"_That you are so efficient at tracking down and killing people. You obviously trained. I don't want to lose you yet, Caroline." _

"You won't."

"_Who trained you?"_

"The man himself. Klausykins." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"_But there's only Elijah left. After you kill him, you'll die."_ Bonnie exclaimed.

"So, we'll wait a while. You won't lose me yet."

"_I'm afraid I will, though. Elena called Elijah, he'll be arriving in Mystic Falls any time in the next few days. We can't afford him to find out. He'll just rage on." _

"But Elena doesn't know about the plan. Nobody does."

"_I'm not letting you die. Of course, you smart-ass only told me a vampire would die after daggering an original after I agreed to the plan." _

"The plan was your idea."

"_But you made the conditions." _

"I didn't want to live anymore." Caroline murmured.

"_Caroline Forbes! You are not dying." _

"Of course I'm _not_. Everybody dies, Bonnie. I'm not supposed to live forever."

"_But you deserve it! A happy life, forever." _

"But I'm not happy. Also, Elena has been through way…"

"_Don't give me that crap. Losing your father, Date-rape, kidnapping, attempted murder, being someone's plaything for months, all the verbal insults, all the times Elena lashes out at you, all the time…" _

"Okay, I got it. My life was miserable. I wish I could disappear too. Like Kol." Caroline heard a silence on the other end.

"_That's it!"_ Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's what?"

"_If I send you to a parallel universe, you won't die!" _

"Bonnie Bennett, genius. We'll be able to have contact though, right?" Caroline thought about it. It didn't sound bad. Except for the lack of Damon. No! No thinking about Damon.

"_Yes, but only with me, but it's better than dying, right? Then you could only have contact with Jeremy."_ Bonnie joked half-heartedly.

"I happen to like baby-gilbert." Caroline snorted.

"_Good, so universe or death? Me or him?"_ She challenged playfully.

"You, obviously." Caroline rolled her eyes then giggled.

"_I love you Caroline, I'll miss you."_

"Getting back to before…Why did she call Elijah?"

"_He loves her, so she thinks. And Stefan rejected her after Damon broke up with her."_

"That's just so…Elena." Caroline groaned.

"_I know_."

"Love you too, bonnie-bons. I'll be back. Have to terminate Damon first."

"_You what?" _

"Finish a bet, don't worry, I won't off the guy. Not while he still has a slight chance with the doppelganger. Bye now."

She could hear a: 'Do you know what you're doing?' before she hung up. She didn't. But she wasn't going to let the opportunity to make Damon beg pass her by. Simple as that. She took a deep breath, and stepped back into the room.

~VD~

Damon was just making conversation with a lovely young brunette, whom he was planning to feed on later, when he felt Caroline's lips on his earlobe. "You won." She whispered. Damon's froze. The words vibrated over him. "Wha-what?" He stuttered. This was surreal. This was not happening. Caroline was not seductively stroking his back. Oh, but she was. It felt too damn real. She was taking his hand and leading him into the secluded room already.

"There's no one here that's single. Not a single person." She sighed. "So...you remember the conditions, right?" He smirked, the happiness written on his face like a little kid at Christmas.

"Wasn't it you who said I wasn't going to regret this?" She said as she walked towards him.

"Maybe I will though." Damon groaned barely audible.

"I'll definitely make you regret making this deal." She said as she was taking off his tie. He leaned in to kiss her, but she slapped him away. "The deal was I get you off. Touch me, and the bets off, and this-" she pulled out a vervain dart "lands in your neck."

"Why are you so against me touching you?"

"Shut up, Damon." She silenced him by grabbing him by the collar, and leading him to the table. She pushed him on it, and straddled him. Then she started unbuttoning his shirt, drawing it out, making it unbearable for him. "How do you expect me to last long like this?" "You always ask me what I expect, don't you? I don't expect you to last at all." She said as she took off his t-shirt.

"Dammit, Caroline!" Damon growled.

"Sssh, someone might hear you." She bent forward, and started writhing against him a little. His pants gave a tearing sound. Caroline giggled against his neck. She started kissing him there, and Damon moved one hand to touch her ass, she slapped him again.

"You were serious? Caroline! I need to touch you!" Damon said in disbelief. What had he gotten himself into? She sat up, and her hands wandered towards his belt. She clicked the belt buckle. He groaned. She unzipped his pants, and his hands curled into fists. His pants came off, right along with his boxers. "Batman boxers, Really Damon?"

"Well, what kind are you wearing?"

"I don't really do underwear. I thought I told you that?" She whispered into his ear. Damon gulped. "None?"

"Mhmm..." Then she got up and pulled him off the table.

"What are you-?"

"I'd try and keep quiet, if I were you. I wouldn't like getting caught like this." She dropped onto her knees, and Damon drew a sharp breath. His member was rock hard, it hurt Damon. He needed some friction. Her hand stroked the area around it, then wandered over to his shaft. She stroked it carefully, before slowly licking over the tip. He drew in a sharp breath "Haaa, Fuck, Caroline." He groaned. "Do you really want them to hear you?" She said before mercilessly teasing his cock with her mouth. Damon's breath hitched, and he kept on moaning. The she put him in her mouth. "Oh god." He sputtered as she bobbed her head while stroking him continuously. Where did she learn to do it like that? Damon thought to himself. He was nearing his climax. "I'm gonna...oh…" He bit his lip and threw his head back. He was just teetering at the edge of release, and then she did it. Her face changed, and she bit down on the tip of his cock. "Holy fuck!" Damon screamed. He came hard. It was a completely new experience. He shot his entire load into her mouth, and she swallowed it all. After she licked him clean, she stood up, straightened her dress, and pecked him on the lips. "Nothin' holy about what we just did, Damon." Then she turned to leave. Damon pushed her on the floor, and crawled on top of her.

"Damon, I still have the vervain." He smirked. He reached into her décolleté, and pulled out the dart. Then he tossed it out the window.

"Now you don't."

"Shameless, Salvatore, shameless." He smirked even more. Then she flipped them. She was straddling him. His cock instantly reacted.

"You're a bit eager, aren't you?" She winked. Damon let out a sharp groan.

"Please, I need to be inside you, Caroline." Damon was begging for her. She had just given him the best orgasm of his life, he wasn't about to let her just walk out.

"Begging? That desperate? Really?" She asked amused. Before he could say anything, she had impaled herself on him. "Oh, god." Damon moaned once more. She was so damn tight. Then he slammed her against the wall, thrusting deep into her core. She looked into his eyes. They seemed helpless, lost, but there was a certain light to them, as if he was high. That was unusual. "Let me touch you, please." He breathed against her neck as he kept thrusting into her. "Let me make you feel just as good." He was on the brink of an orgasm again. "Mmh... no deal." Caroline whispered in his ear as she moved them back to the floor. She took him inside her one more time, and then she could feel him coming.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Damon kept panting.

"Caroline will do just fine." She said, already getting up to leave. Again.

"Wait." Damon said weakly.

"Damon, I doubt you can do another round. You look very well used up." She teased.

"You didn't come." He stated.

"No, I did not." she mused. He pushed her against the wall.

"Let me finish you off." He offered. She laughed.

"But that wasn't part of the deal."

"Forget the stinkin' deal. I want you. Why are you so against me touching you, caressing you? Hell, you flinch whenever I put an arm around you?" He yelled. Caroline bit her lip. Damon was still naked. Her eyes wandered towards his member, and back to his eyes. She couldn't read it. It was the same one as before. It wasn't just lust and desire, it was much more. Caroline felt her throat dry out. No, this couldn't be happening! She had to get out of this situation. Damn, was she stupid? She had just slept with Damon Salvatore!

"Damon, when you're naked…" She whispered in his ear, "…you're not very intimidating." With those words, she left for the door, leaving behind a hurt Damon. In a flash he reacted though, flew towards her, and crashed his lips down on her.

"Give in already, Care, I can feel you wet. Give in." He panted against her lips. Why, why, why the fuck had he initiated that bet? No sexual experience in the world would ever make up for that.

"Damon, if I-Elena…and…" She stuttered.

"No, not Elena. Not ever Elena! Only you." He sighed in between kisses.

"Do you know what you're saying there?" She gasped as he kissed down her neck.

"Never Elena." Damon repeated heatedly. "Let me make you feel good." He begged. Caroline took a deep breath, as if she was about to jump into a pool. She was going to be gone. But this wasn't part of the plan. Then again, neither had the bet. She kissed him. Damon let out a relieved breath as he pushed her dress down.

"I've waited for this too long." He breathed. Caroline didn't say anything in response, she couldn't, he was already occupying her mouth. He sped them over to the sofa that was lying there, and began kissing up and down her stomach. She let out a few cut off breaths. Then he began teasing her slit. Damon moved forward and ran his tongue from her entrance to her sensitive spot and she bit her lip. He lapped his tongue against her roughly, then he started to swirl his tongue and she gasped a little. Only a little. In general, Damon wasn't getting much reaction from her. So he used his lip to take her clit into his mouth and suck it a little. She moaned. He smirked against her as he could tell that she was enjoying it and he was very pleased with himself. He entered her with a finger as he continued to swirl his tongue expertly against her clit and she moaned a little. A minute later her legs were shaking and he knew she was close. He pulled away from her for a second and plunged into her a second later. Caroline groaned out loud. "Oh…" she moaned. Damon, who was still on his last orgasm high, let out a deep grunt as he kept on thrusting into her. Her breath hitched even more. "Damon, harder." She moaned. He was happy to comply. Caroline gasped out loud, her face looked completely pleasured. She started tightening her muscles around him every time he entered, and Damon was about to scream. She pulled him to her and stuck her tongue in his mouth, sucking on his a little. The scream turned into a low grunt, and he thrust into her one more time before she came, hard. It was a good orgasm, she had to admit. _Stop with the pretending. _It was more than good, probably the best she'd had. Ever. Damon collapsed on top of her. "Oh Caroline, what am I going to do?" He mumbled softly into her ear. Caroline's face was hidden from him, so he didn't see the tear fill her eye.

~VD~

I apologize if I don't update as fast as I used to. I try, but school sort of still comes first. And moving, that too. But guess what? Schools over next week, so you can expect more frequent updates, and more stories too! ~Yay. Read and review, as always.


	11. Chapter 11 Admissions

What we were is not all we could be- Chapter 11

A/N: Ello, cheries. :D Enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Said it too many times. You know what's supposed to be here. I bet most of you already skipped this because you're more interested in the story…Well, let's get to it then.

~VD~

Caroline lay in Damon's arms. She felt good. She shouldn't. She shouldn't feel so good, lying in the arms of the man who abused her. But she did. She couldn't help it. It wasn't the fact that they had just slept together, that mad a feeling of guilt creep into her mind. It was the fact that he was Elen…No, screw Elena. He had said it himself. But how could she believe that? How could she believe that after being so hopelessly in love with Elena, that he would all of a sudden, fall in love with her? She sighed as she wiggled herself out of his grip. Damon stirred.

He remembered. Every glorious memory of the last few hours. Her lips trailing all over him. It had been amazing. Damon was sure he had never felt anything like it. Her moans came flooding back to him, her gasps, her quivers and most of all the little movements she made to indicate what she liked and what she didn't. At the end of it, Damon had been very well spent. When he came around to thinking about it, it had been worth the wait. He opened his eyes to find her getting up.

"Ugh, no. Stay with me." He said, his voice drunken with sleep.

"Why?" She mused.

"Because I want you in my arms." He mumbled.

"Afraid there's no time." She said with over exaggerated dismay.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost twelve, Damon. The party is over."

"So? We're vampires. We can compel people."

"Yes, but that's wrong." She chastised playfully.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're going all St. Stefan on me?" Damon groaned.

"Ah, so you sleep with Stefan?" She joked.

Damon shot her an irritated look.

"Hey, I'm not judging." She winked. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I am not sleeping with Stefan. That would be 'Ew' considering where his dicks been." Damon pulled a face.

"And my guess is yours has been through hell and back." She shrugged. Then her eyes flashed. "Hey, have you ever slept with a guy?" She wondered out loud.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What's it to you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I was going to suggest a threesome." She said sarcastically.

"With me and another guy? No way."

"Why not? Afraid you'll become gay?" She teased.

"No. Seeing you with another man is an absolute no. It's like the ouch-ouch-ouch big time!"

Caroline snorted.

"Posessive much?"

"Very much. You're mine."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Damon said as if it was obvious. Then he did an eye-thing.

"Are you going to get your lazy ass off that couch?"

"Nope. Not unless you make me."

"Maybe the fact that you need to get out of here soon will get your jump on?"

"Why?"

"Like I said, the place is closing. Besides, our flight leaves at four."

"Four? In the _morning_?" Damon deadpanned.

"Yup. Come on, let's head back to the hotel." Caroline sighed as she fiddled with her zipper. Damon stared at her. She had just slept with him, and she was acting like it didn't even matter. How?

"Need help there again?" Damon asked helpfully.

"Knowing you you'd probably tear the dress to shreds rather than zipping it up."

"I can behave, you know?" He shook his head, silently laughing.

"Clearly you can't when you're thinking with little Damon." She made a cheeky expression. He laughed. Then he got up and sped behind her. He turned her around to face him. Cupping her chin. She didn't look startled at all. Like she was expecting this.

"What did this mean to you?" Damon asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Honest answer?" She asked carefully. Damon gulped. What was she going to say? Could he really handle a rejection _now_? Now that he had felt up every inch of her body? Now that he had completely ravished her, gotten lost in her? He was preparing for the worst, but mentally, he knew he couldn't take it if she refused him.

Caroline took a deep breath. She was taking a leap of faith, she knew it too. Would Damon go running scared if she confessed? Would he tire of her? She didn't know. But she risked it anyway. She had nothing more to lose anyway. By the end of the week, she'd be dead or in a parallel universe. She scoffed a little. Damon gave her a funny look and she smiled weakly. All or nothing…

"A lot…" she started. His face fell slightly.

"That's it?" He asked. Expecting more. He bit his lip a little. He looked adorable like that. Gosh, he'd probably kill her for that if he could read her thoughts.

"Damon, I loved you once. I truly did. Even without the compulsion. Even after I became a vampire. Then I found Tyler, and everything changed. You were pushed into the background, and you fancying Elena didn't exactly help. But now, you're pushing your way into my life again, and I'm pretty certain if you keep acting the way you do when you're not confessing your love for Elena, I'm going to fall for you all over again." She sighed. Then she studied his face. What was he going to do?

Damon took in all of her words. They tore at his heart strings. He had to explain the Elena situation. He had to explain why he had been such an idiot.

"Caroline, I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you last night."

Caroline smiled a little sadly. Clearly that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Do you want to know something, Caroline?" Damon asked tenderly.

"What, Damon?"

"When you overheard me profess my love to Elena on the phone, all I was trying to do was make her jealous. I fell out of love for Elena a long time ago." Caroline's eyes didn't bulge. Damon was starting to worry. What was Caroline's solemn expression all about? She looked as if someone could stake her right now, and she wouldn't care. With a shocking realization Damon had realized that Caroline had given up completely. She had accepted something. What was it though?

"I know."

"You know? Then why are you not wrapping your arms around me kissing me?" Damon said, dismayed. He wanted to kiss her. Oh god, how he wanted to kiss her.

"Because you loved Elena with all of your being. She was your world. Now I'm supposed to believe that you'd just drop her? And even if you did, who's to say you won't drop me as soon as someone better comes along? I mean-" She was rambling. She needed to stop.

"Because there is no one better for me." Damon shook his head. Caroline glanced up at him. How had this happened? She had been perfectly content with dying. And then he came along. Shook everything up. Tugged at her heart until she broke the ice surrounding it. Made her feel again. She didn't want it. But how could she not let it happen? Even though he hurt her, he made her smile twice as often. Even though he annoyed her, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was lost. She was going to die.

Damon looked down to her. He smiled genuinely. The way she looked right now made him want to cry. He already felt a tear jerking in his eye. "I'm going to kiss you now." Damon said, stuttering a little. When did Damon Salvatore become the person to stutter? What was she doing to him? What was she turning him into? He didn't mind though, as long as she'd be his. He lowered his lips, and she met him halfway. She sent an electric shock through his body. He groaned. Caroline pulled away. She pecked him on the lips.

"Come on, let's get going. Put your stuff back on." Damon only then realized his nakedness. If he was human, he would have blushed. But the way Caroline was ogling him was about to cause a completely different reaction.

"If you want anything to move along, stop looking at me like that. It's making little Damon jumpy."

"Well, he's not _that_ little." Caroline pulled a 'not bad' face. Damon smirked.

"So I take it you were lying about the 'I've had better'?"

"Well back then, no. Now, whew!" She pretended to be hot and fanned herself with her hand.

"So it was good for you?" He asked, pulling up his pants and fastening his belt. She came over to him, holding his shirt in her hand. She smirked.

"Oh yeah." Then she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well, glad I could be of help." She fastened his tie and pecked him on the cheek.

"So…." She said as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her again. She could get used to it. She'd give in now. And then in a week she'd be gone, he'd probably run back to Elena, despite what he said earlier, and then nothing would matter anymore. So why not let her feelings run course?

"So…are we in a relationship?" Damon asked.

"If you really want to label it, sure." She shrugged.

"Why am I getting the vibe you don't like that one bit?"

"I dunno. I guess, ugh fine. But you have to ask."

"Didn't I just do that?" He asked confused.

"I mean really. As in, yes or no question and stuff."

Damon formed a crease on his forehead.

"That's so fifth grade."

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?" She teased.

"I was in fifth grade too, you know."

"Yeah, like a hundredsixty years ago. I doubt they did it like we do now."

"Oh no, the sex in the fifth grade was horrible." Damon said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Caroline shook her head, dripping with sarcasm. Damon sighed. He got down on one knee, and held Caroline's hand.

"Caroline Forbes, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked so submissive. She smiled widely.

"Certainly, Damon Salvatore." Damon rolled his eyes amused and then pulled her down on his leg to kiss her.

"Mmh…Damon, we should get going though." She said after five minutes or so.

"Fine, be the kill joy." He said jokingly. He got up, patted down his clothes, took his jacket off the chair and put it around Caroline's shoulders. She smiled up and him, and his heart skipped a beat. Or-you know- it would have. How the hell did he end up so damn lucky? He kissed her head and then lead her out the door.

~VD~

A/N: Just letting you know, I have three more chapters planned, and then it's over. I already have a sequel planned though. Tell me what you think. And if you haven't already, please check out my new story: "Because you're you-and I'm me." Xoxo, Chris.


	12. Chapter 12

What we were is not all we could be - Chapter 12

~VD~

Damon smiled as he felt Caroline's head rest against his shoulder. They were sitting on the plane towards Home. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked so peaceful. They were almost alone on the plane. Everyone was asleep, except Damon. Damon couldn't sleep. He got the feeling that something was heading towards him and Caroline. A huge obstacle. He didn't want it. He wanted this to last. Forever, possibly. He wrapped an arm around Caroline and pulled her closer to him. Caroline let out a content sigh. Damon smiled. He closed his eyes, dreaming about what had happened.

"Damon." Caroline whispered into his ear 2 hours later. He opened one eye and looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Ha asked, only now realizing how tired he was.

"We're landing." She whispered. "You need to adjust your seat."

"We're Vampires, Darling. It won't kill us." He smirked, indicating for her to get back in his arms. She shook her head.

"Come on, be responsible."

"Have you been watching me sleep?" He asked suddenly. She blushed. Or, would have blushed. She looked embarrassed.

"I might've." She muttered. "You look completely different when you sleep." She said, snuggling into his arms.

"So do you. You look peaceful. Not so stressed out." He kissed her head.

"How are you never this sweet when we're not dating?" She sighed. He smirked.

"Maybe I just needed some time to figure out what I wanted." He murmured into her hair. Caroline tried to stop the tears from flowing out. She had to finish the job. She had to. Elena had to be safe. And she herself wouldn't die, would she? She'd just go to a parallel universe. Alone. Without Damon. But with Klaus. She internally shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with Damon for a long time. Possibly forever. It killed her that she couldn't tell him. But he'd probably try to stop her.

"Sleep, Caroline. I'll carry you home." He soothed her. Caroline's heart nearly broke into pieces. She'd have to talk to Bonnie. She didn't want to leave. There had to be another way.

~VD~

Caroline woke up in her own bed, the next morning. Bonnie was sitting next to her. She looked confused. Caroline rubbed her eyes. Had she only been imagining the road trip? Had that only been a dream? No, it couldn't have. It was too damn realistic. Bonnie tilted her head.

"Damon brought you home yesterday." She started.

"He did?" Caroline asked happily. Bonnie still looked confused.

"He said, and I quote: 'If you dare take her from me, I will hunt you down, and I will not hesitate to kill you.' Did you tell him?" She asked.

Caroline blinked a few times. No, she had not told him. She was also not really coherent yet.

"I didn't…tell him." She muttered sleepily. A yawn escaped her lips.

"But you're dating him?" She questioned. Caroline nodded.

"As of last night."

"So when you said 'I have to off Damon' what you really meant was…"

"Fuck his brains out? Yeah." Caroline swallowed.

"Oh god, Caroline! Why are you so stupid sometimes?" Bonnie asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Thank you Bonnie, what a lovely way to wake up." Caroline muttered, she was beginning to feel grumpy.

"Caroline, you're leaving! You're either going to die or get sent away to a parallel universe! You cannot be starting a relationship, when Elijah is already…" Bonnie chastised.

"Bonnie stop!" Caroline cried. Bonnie came to a halt. Caroline's eyes were bloodshot, and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Maybe I don't want to kill Elijah." She sobbed.

"It's not about Elijah, is it?"

"I was totally fine with dying for Elena. It seemed like a better option than staying here. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so far. I think…I fell in love with Damon."

"He loves Elena, you know he's off limits." Bonnie sighed. "She'll go Bananas if she finds out."

"Screw Elena." Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm sacrificing my life for her, even though I don't have to! The least she could do is not play with the Salvatore's feelings. I'll be leaving behind my best friend and my boyfriend, just so she can live. I don't give a fuck about what she'll say." She was frustrated. Bonnie was realizing something.

"You really do love him, don't you?" She sighed.

Caroline nodded, swallowing hard. Bonnie scowled and headed out the room.

~VD~

Damon was sitting on his balcony. Yes, he had a balcony. Everyone needed a balcony. It looked over the entire forest. He liked the view. A glass of bourbon was in his hand, and he was drunk. Bottles of bourbon were lying everywhere. He was drunk, what could he say? He had a damn good reason too. His girlfriend was suicidal, didn't believe he really loved her, and what's more, didn't feel the need to tell him she'd die in a couple of days. He sighed. This sucked.

What he had done had not been right though. He had entered her mind. He had done it before, when she was human, so it was easier now. It was disturbing what he had found. She had had a terrible childhood. She was raped, but most of the memories in her head were about him. Every time he made her feel terrible, or useless, or shallow. All of them were engraved in her head. He felt terrible. In his head though, that was no excuse for her lying to him about killing the originals. No, daggering them with stealthy ninja-like daggers. He had to admit, it was pretty cool. Minus the dying part. Yeah, he didn't like it either. In her head, he had seen how badly she wanted to tell him, so why didn't she?

Wait, no. He could figure that out himself. He'd stop her. He knew he would. He still wanted to. She was doing this to protect _Elena_. Stupid Elena. He was considering killing her just so Caroline wouldn't die. But then Alaric would die. And all the people who died to save Elena would have died for nothing. And Caroline would want to kill Elijah even more. And that didn't help. His brain was a mess. Caroline wanted to kill herself for Elena, so he could be with Elena. He didn't want that. Why couldn't she believe that? He had after all taken good care of her. Oh, damn. He loved her so much. He couldn't bear losing her. But she was Caroline. She was like him in that aspect. She hated being told what she couldn't do. There seemed to be no way out of this. He sighed again.

Then he heard a door click. He turned around to find Elena. Standing there, in a what was meant to be a seductive outfit, looking at him.

"Hello, Damon." He smiled drunkenly.

"Hello, Katherine." He pretended. Elena gasped.

"Damon, it's me. It's Elena." She said, alarmed.

He groaned. "Ugh, even worse. And Oh my whore! What are you wearing?" Her dress was cut so low, you could see her bellybutton, not to mention the half of her boobs. And it was short enough to see the rim of her ass. She was wearing 5 inch heels too.

"I thought you might like it." She smirked seductively.

"Nope. I think I made it very clear we're not going to happen. Now if you would please leave."

Elena gasped. "Damon how can you say that? I love you!" She started crying.

"Oh please, you love Stefan too. I want a girl who'll love me, and only me." He said.

"You're lying, you love me! You said it!" She sobbed.

"Elena, stop the fake crying, and don't make yourself look anymore pathetic." He groaned. He was really annoyed. But he was also pleased that he did not have any attraction to her anymore. Stefan appeared in the doorway. He looked apologetic.

"I tried to stop her." He started. Damon dismissed it. Then he smiled at his brother. Stefan winked.

"Stefan, did you hear what Damon said to me?" Elena started the waterworks again.

"He was always good at speaking the truth." Stefan mused.

"He called me pathetic!" Elena exclaimed. "That hurts!"

"That's because you are. Now I believe he said: leave!" Stefan shrugged. Times like this made Damon think that he and Stefan still had a shot at being real brothers. Elena huffed. Then she looked at Stefan.

"Can you walk me out, Stefan?"

"You've been in this house plenty, you can see your way out. My brother needs me." Elena looked livid. She walked out the door, feeling dismayed. This was new. The Salvatore's usually fought like dogs over her attention. What had changed? Or more likely, who had changed them?

Stefan looked at Damon carefully. They had been staring at each for fifteen minutes or more. They were both still processing the earlier encounter.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked. Damon smiled sadly.

"Nope. And I will never be again." Damon was completely depressed.

"Is this about Elena?" Stefan probed.

"I'm over her." Damon dismissed. Because he was. He never wanted anything to do with her ever again.

"That's good. She was bringing us down."

"What you did there…that was…" Damon started weakly. He was after all still drunk.

"What any brother should have done. I'm sorry it took me so long." Stefan smiled. Damon smiled back.

"So what made you change your mind about me?" Damon asked.

"Caroline did. She talked to me this morning. Reminded me that whatever happened, you and I would always have each other. I'd kind of like to have that to fall back to."

"Caroline. She's amazing. You like her, Stefan?" Damon questioned.

"She's my best friend. Of course I like her. But she's meant for you, brother. I wouldn't dare interfere with that. But it'll be good to have her around for all eternity." He smiled.

"I know." Damon smirked.

"But you won't have her forever." Bonnie's voice said from the door. "Not if you don't help me."

~VD~

So, that was a mushy chapter, but it had to be added. Not much Daroline interaction, and a lot of drama. I know. But drama is the category, and the Daroline interaction will follow suit. I also wanted to thank you all for Reviewing! Keep it up! They feed my soul! *Mwahaha*


	13. Chapter 13 Final Chapter

What we were is not all we could be Chapter 13

A/N: Hellou! I know, I've been gone a while. :/ Was busyy! But I'm back. Enjoy the final chapter.

Disclaimer: TVD not be mine.

~VD~

_"But you won't have her forever." Bonnie's voice said from the door. "Not if you don't help me."_

It seemed as though Bonnie had appeared out of nowhere. The dark circles under her eyes indicated more than one sleepless night. And Bonnie appearing out of nowhere was a harbinger of evil. Her hair was messed up; her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. Even an idiot could have seen that. Damon and Stefan turned around, confusion on their faces.

"Why, witchy? What do you know?" Damon snarked. He was pissed. He was upset. He was scared. He was sad. Ah, he had no idea what he was feeling because his insides were a big emotional mess. You couldn't really blame him for that, he was just not emotionally controlled. Bonnie shot him a glare. She looked the same as Damon. Only she was probably better at the emotional stuff. He could see heartbreak on her face. Maybe that was what he was feeling. No, not maybe. Definitely.

"Elijah is in Mystic Falls."

Stefan looked confused. What did Elijah have to do with Caroline? He had no idea what was going on. Nobody told him anything.

"Yes, I know that. Does Caroline know that?" Damon replied annoyed.

"Of course she does, Elena texted her, asking for good luck." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"And now she's going there…" Damon started.

"…To dagger him." Bonnie finished for Damon. Damon was beginning to feel even more messy inside. It was hard for him to deal with shit like this, alright? Stefan was gobsmacked.

"How can Caroline take out Elijah?" His eyes widened. Damon looked at him irritated.

"She's not supposed to do that. Witchy, how do we stop her?" Damon mumbled. Bonnie sighed.

"Kink in your plan, Damon. She _is_ supposed to put Elijah to sleep. But afterwards…." Bonnie trailed off.

"…She'll die." Stefan concluded, going into brood-mode. His brows were furrowed. He had huge crow's feet. "So what do we do?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"We don't do anything. We let her kill him, and then…"

"No. Absoloutely not!" Damon cut in. He was not going to let that happen.

"But what other choice do we have?" Bonnie yelled at Damon. "I need to transport her to another universe, otherwise she'll die. Do you want that? Damon? Do you want her dead?" Damon looked shattered.

"We do this, and you work every hour of the day to find another way to bring her back. Or I'll swear…!" Damon started threateningly.

"Yeah, Yeah. You'll kill someone I love. Been there, done that. Trust me; I want her back just as much." Bonnie dismissed. Damon smiled sarcastically.

"Good." He turned to Stefan. Stefan was still confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, Steffie, Care-Bear decided to play hero and put all the originals to sleep to save Elena."

"How's she going to do that?"

"She already said buh-bye to Kol and Rebekah. Don't ask me how she overpowered them. I think witchy gave her some strength nutrients." He babbled. Then he sighed. He felt tears well up. Stupid Caroline.

"Damon, are you feeling alright? You sound weird." Stefan asked carefully. Damon looked up, and shook his head.

"No. I am fuckin' not alright. The girl I love is about to sacrifice herself for the most annoying person on earth." He vented. Stefan took his brother in his arms. He was sobbing. Damon was sobbing. No way was this happening. Stefan patted him lightly on the back. He was about to speak when Bonnie suddenly clutched her head and screamed in pain. Damon turned around, looking slightly bemused.

"It's not so fun to be on the receiving end, is it?" Damon smirked.

"It's Caroline." Bonnie choked. "She can see Elijah. You need to go, keep watch on her. Bring me her body!" She yelled. Damon and Stefan didn't waste a second. They were gone. Bonnie stood up, her entire body shaking. She hated this plan. She hated it so much.

~VD~

Elena was leaning against a tree. It was already dark out, so she had a lamp with her. Although that wasn't needed. The moon illuminated the small clearing. It was a beautiful night. She sighed.

"Elena. How lovely to see you." Elijah's perfect voice sounded from out of the trees, as he stepped into sight. Elena smiled her best flirting smile. He was still just as gorgeous as before. Elijah raised his eyebrow. He felt her, he felt another vampire.

"Elijah." Elena nodded.

"I must admit, I was surprised to hear from you. I was rather…pleased." He said as he picked off a little bit of dust from his perfectly ironed shirt.

"However, if this turns out to be an ambush…" He trailed off.

_Oh crap. _Caroline rolled her eyes. This was not going as planned. Of course Elijah would be smarter than Kol and Rebekah. She cursed as she stumbled into view. She decided to put on her best happy face.

"Hey, Elena. I'm here. Why'd you text me?" She asked curiously, putting on her best bubbly voice. Elena didn't say a word. She nodded towards the original. She looked angry. No, more dismayed than angry. Elijah looked at Caroline. Caroline looked at Elijah.

"Oh. It's you. What are you doing here?" She said quietly. Elijah laughed.

"Yes, it's me. I don't think we've ever actually been formally introduced. Elijah Michaelson." He struck out his hand, she took it. They shook. He smiled warmly, she smiled back. He was indeed very charming.

"Caroline Forbes, but I'm pretty sure you knew."

"Of course he knows, Caroline. He's Elijah." Elena said, angry that the attention was not on her. Elijah turned to look at Elena.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Elijah asked Elena. She stuttered.

"I…I can't tell you that with Caroline here." She finally said, looking down. Caroline burst out laughing.

"You…you think he'll go for you?" She laughed hard. Very hard. Elijah looked confused. He stared at Caroline.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not understanding a word. Caroline was clutching onto a tree, laughing hard. She was in hysterics. She held up a finger as though to say: _Give me a moment._ He looked at Elena.

"What are you talking about?" He asked again. She looked thoroughly embarrassed. At that moment, Caroline's skin started to grey. Elijah darted over to her, clutching her. She was choking.

"What is going on?" He screamed. Elena looked scared.

"I don't know." She persisted. She didn't, but Elijah didn't believe her. He shook Caroline's greyed body. Then he felt 3 more presences. Damon and Stefan stepped out of the bushes, followed by Bonnie. Elena started crying. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, take Elena home." Bonnie insisted. Stefan reluctantly went up to Elena, and put an arm around her, soothing her. Damon stared at Elijah, holding his Caroline. Her eyes were still open, and she was trying to say something, but her skin, her skin was completely greyed. When did she last feed? He tried to rush to her, but he was held back by an invisible barrier.

"Witchy? What the fuck is this?" He screamed. Bonnie looked at him stone-cold.

"You asked me to find a way. This is the only way." She looked dead-serious. Realization hit Damon. He would lose her. He sighed. Why? Why couldn't he stay with her?

"At least…at least let me say goodbye to her." He bit his lip, trying to keep the tears in. He didn't cry. He was Damon Salvatore. He did not fucking cry! Oh, but he was close. His eyes already teared up.

"I'm giving you two minutes." Bonnie sighed. Elijah couldn't move. He was paralyzed. He was in a trance now, Bonnie put him in one. She herself turned around. Damon rushed up to Caroline. He held her close. His hand cupped her cheek. She looked up at him.

"Damon…" She started weakly. She still looked beautiful. He couldn't help it, the tears started flowing. She noticed. Even in her half-dead state, she noticed.

"Hey…don't cry." She tried. She was weak. She couldn't help Damon now. She could only watch him tear himself apart. Damon swallowed hard.

"Why did you have to be so stupid?" He cried. She tried to move her arm, but she had no sensation left in it.

"Damon." Her voice cracked, her throat was completely dry. "It will be alright. You'll survive."

"But you won't." He quivered. He was weak too. Physically, he was at the top of his game, but mentally, his brain was fried.

"I'm not done with you yet." She cracked a joke. A joke, at her deathbed. "You'll see me again."

"But when? When will I? How long will I be left without you?" He shook her. It didn't become her well.

"It might be years!" He was frustrated. Finding the love of his life, only to lose her after a week. Story of his life.

"What's a few years, when you have a love like ours?" She asked wearily. She was close to death now. Bonnie was getting impatient.

"Damon, we're running out of time!" Bonnie said softly. Damon didn't listen. He only held Caroline closer. She was his.

"Hey…hey." Caroline looked at Damon.

"I love you, Damon. You'll be alright." She smiled. She had said it. She should have said it earlier. But she meant it. She truly meant it. She loved him. He kissed her. It was a soft kiss. They were both fragile, after all. It was heartbreaking for Bonnie to watch. She forced Damon back, separating them. Tears were streaming down her face as well. Then Caroline's eyes closed. Bonnie bit her lip. She had to transport them now. She moved Elijah back to Caroline. She felt as though she was playing a game of real-life chess. Only this time, the figures lives were in her hand. If she lost Caroline, she lost the game. She couldn't lose. She concentrated hard. She already felt the blood dripping from her nose. Damon was no help. He was slumped on the floor, and she knew he was crying. It nearly tore her apart. She concentrated. Then Elijah and Caroline disappeared. She swallowed hard. Her friend was gone.

Stefan arrived at the clearing, to find Damon crying on the floor, and Bonnie passed out, blood coming out of her nose. Caroline and Elijah were gone. So the plan had worked. He sighed. Damon was whimpering. He was completely weak. Stefan went to Bonnie, and fed her his blood. She reluctantly bit into his wrist. Stefan was glad she was still alive.

Then he went to Damon. Damon's eyes were completely bloodshot. Stefan never thought Damon could love someone this much. It was heartbreaking. He hugged his brother. They sat in complete silence. Damon kept crying.

She loved him. _She loves me. _It rushed through Damon. She had meant it. He knew it.

"_I love you."_

He heard in his mind, all over again. She had no idea how much that meant to him. It was all he wanted her to say. His mind reflected over the past week. What they had experienced. Kissing her in her room. He smiled at the memory. He couldn't help himself back then. But she had known how to defend herself. He vividly remembered the slap he had received. Strong Caroline was appealing.

He remembered seeing her in all those seductive outfits. He remembered spending endless hours talking to her in the car. He flashes back to all the times she stood up for him. All the times he drove her mad. All the times she was completely pissed at him because he did something completely irrational all because he was jealous. Like beheading that Anthony. Like compelling guys at bar's to leave when he saw her looking at them. Like stealing her away from all her dance partners before they could cop a feel.

He remembers what it felt like, seeing her in her ball gown. It had washed over him like an epiphany. This beautiful woman belonged to him. He remembers what it feels like to finally make love to her. He cries even harder. He loves her so much. More than Katherine, more than Elena. He can't believe she's gone. He doesn't know when he'll see her again. It tears him apart.

"_You'll be alright." _

But he wasn't. He never is.

~The End~

This was the final chapter. I thank all of you who guided me through my first piece. You are all amazing, and the sequel will follow soon. I know you'll hate me for the ending. But you'll just have to wait for the sequel, I guess. Love, Chris.


End file.
